Shinning days: memorias de aquellos dias soleados
by Tsubasa-hayabusa
Summary: que pasaria si luego de los eventos de school days una pareja de hermanos descubriera que el amor mas grande es el que se comparte fraternalmente y que no puede ser compartido por terceros?


HOLA soy tsubasa hayabusa y quisiera dar una pequeña explicacion del porque hay dos historias con el mismo titulo veran yo escribi esta historia junto a kannaria hatake y ella publico en esta pagina el primer capitulo pero en vista de que la historia esta completa y yo habia prometido que en el momento en que la terminara la publicaria en otro lugar pues cumplo esa promesa publicando aqui en SHINNING DAYS: memorias de aquellos dias soleados, cada uno de los capitulos que desde hace ya 5 meses veniamos escribiendo y pensando, por su comprencion muchas gracias

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Shinning days: memorias de aquellos dias soleados**_

_**capitulo introductorio......**_

_**japon....14 de febrero de 2010**_

_**es de noche en japon y miles de personas aun recuerdan esa noticia que le dio la vuelta al mundo: dos jovenes asesinados y una joven extraviada esa misma noche.... en la oscura y aparente tranquila escena de ese espantoso crimen una figura femenina caminaba mientras en el silencio repetia una y otra vezTodos vemos a aquellos dias soleados como dias de juegos... felicidad, pero debemos recordar que tras cada dia soleado viene la noche ... aquella noche que guarda tantos secretos como las estrellas del cielo, y nos hacer anelar aquellos dias soleados**_

_**luego de un momento paro en seco y empezo a mormurar**_

_**??: asi piensa la mayoria...pero en mi caso me he dado cuenta que la noche es mas horrible si vives una relacion de locura y pasion....pero es mas horrible....si la persona que mas amas esta con la persona que mas aprecias...**_

_**luego de un momento la chica siguio recorriendo el lugar como si de un parque se tratase pasados los minutos la chica volvio a parar pero esta vez para poder estar adelante de la reja de seguridad luego entre sollozos la chica miro hacia abajo y luego miro hacia arriba y cerro sus ojos y mientras pensaba si hacerlo o no decia**_

_**??: ojala todo hubiese salido como lo planeamos....mi amor....mi dulce amante...mi hermano**_

_**luego solo se dejo ir esperando el impacto contra el pavimento pero en el aire la chica dice algo mas**_

_**??: aun recuerdo cuando vivia feliz a tu lado...aun recuerdo tu rostro...tus labios....aun recuerdo cuando todo esto comenzo....**_

_**Capitulo 1….**_

_**Amor de hermanos**_

_**14 de Febrero de 2009**_

_**Escuela Preparatoria Thomas Jefferson, Colombus, Ohio.**_

_**7:00 a.m.**_

_**- Y así es como se narra esta triste historia de amor, donde 2 jóvenes fallecieron y la chica psicópata huyo con la cabeza decapitada de su amante…- decía el conductor de las noticias con seriedad.**_

_**El desayuno se vio interrumpido ante aquella noticia, era increíble y conmovedor.**_

_**- eso es solamente de amarillistas- decía el Joven Leonard a su pequeña hermana melliza.- no creas en todo lo que dicen en el noticiero Bara- mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se disponía a lavar su plato vacío, donde hubo cereal hace unos minutos.**_

_**- pero Leo, eso es algo muy cruel. ¿Como podría hacer alguien algo así?, ¡PRINCIPALMENTE UNA MUJER!- discutía la chica, no cabía en su entendimiento las cosas que se hacían por amor.**_

_**- veras hermanita – acercándose a ella con la mirada sombría y pensativa, sentándose junto a ella y tomando sus manos con delicadeza- cuando se ama a una persona…. Se hacen muchas tonterías, que a veces lastiman a la persona amada.- acaricia aquellas suaves manos, examinándolas con cuidado, tratando d encontrar la imperfección, aquella que no encontró, lo cual le hizo sonreír de manera melancólica y mirarla a los ojos con cariño- pero eso solo lo entenderás cuando encuentres a aquella persona que te haga perder la razón- le decía jugando con su pequeña mano y sonriéndole, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.**_

_**La chica escuchaba con atención, para ella no había mayor sabiduría que la de su hermano mayor.**_

_**- entonces supongo que debo esperar a aquella persona- sonriéndole a su hermano de manera dulce.**_

_**Aquel momento parecía Mágico, Leonard podía ver la dulce sonrisa de su hermana, dirigida única y exclusivamente a el, con suavidad acaricia aquel cabello rubio y lo alborota, lo cual le provoca una risita a su pequeña Bara y hace que de sus ojos se despida aquella luz que le hipnotiza, aquellos ojos color Azul Mar que sobresaltan ante la blancura de su piel. Su dulce voz le saca del trance.**_

_**- ¿que dices pequeña?- le pregunta sonriente**_

_**- no me digas pequeña- acomodándole un buen sape en la nuca a su hermano, lo cual le provoca a este una carcajada- que ya es hora de irnos a la escuela- le decía simulando enojo**_

_**-esta bien, anda ve por tus libros, te espero afuera- le decía saliendo de la cocina y abriendo la puerta de la casa.**_

_**A los 5 minutos Bara vuelve con las mochilas, y estaba lista para partir a la escuela.**_

_**- vamonos ya, o vamos a llegar tarde y no quiero otro día de castigo con el Señor Castillo- recordaba la chica los días soleados de castigo con el maestro de español, aquellos realmente aburridos**_

_**- esta bien, ya entendí que no te gusta la literatura. No entiendo porque, si realmente hay libros muy buenos.- decía Leonard tomando su mochila y caminando en dirección a la parada del autobús.**_

_**- lo siento, olvide que eras un ratón de biblioteca- le decía con toda la intención de fastidiarlo.**_

_**Leonard finge molestia y se adelanta. Le fascinaba hacerla sufrir de aquella manera, le hacia sentir que al menos así atraía su atención un poco.**_

_**-Oye, lo siento- le decía Bara acercándose a el, tratando de buscar su mirada. Al parecer ahora si había dado en el clavo.**_

_**- no, aléjate, ahora si me molestaste y me hiciste enojar- volteando la mirada y conteniendo la risa**_

_**- perdóname, por favor- haciéndole pucheros y ojitos de cachorro**_

_**- no lo se… tendrás que hacer algo por mi para que te perdone…- le decía pensativo**_

_**- y que tengo que hacer para que Leonard perdone a Bara?- le decía juguetona**_

_**- ¡ATRAPAME!- mientras se echaba a correr a la parada del autobús, que ya quedaba a media calle**_

_**A Bara no le queda de otra mas que seguirle el juego a su hermano y correr tras el hasta la parada. **_

_**Leonard llega a la parada donde apenas se veía al autobús llegar, este voltea a ver a su pequeña hermana. Esta estaba embobada viendo a una chica, bastante hermosa, pero que decir chica, era una muñeca de Tez blanca y de porcelana, unos curiosos ojos rasgados de color negro, tenía una mirada profunda y llamativa, sus ropas eran de lo más peculiares, su vestido era color negro con rojo, estilo Gothic Lolita. **_

_**-¿que me vez?- le pregunta la chica a la Bara estupefacta- ¿quieres una foto? Duran mas- le dice de manera fría**_

_**- ah… lo siento- le dice Bara de manera tímida y avergonzada- no era mi intención.**_

_**- no te preocupes, todos han hecho lo mismo, pero a ti te perdonare porque eres linda, dime, ¿Cómo te llamas? Le pregunta de manera natural.**_

_**- M…¿Mi nombre?- le pregunta tímida… era extraño, pero había olvidado su nombre**_

_**Leonard veía la escena…y no le gustaba para nada, aquella chica tenia la atención de Bara, de SU Bara**_

_**- su nombre es Bara… y yo soy Leonard, su hermano gemelo- dice el chico ocultando su molestia ante la presencia de aquella chica- podemos saber ¡cual es tu nombre?**_

_**- mi nombre es Tsuki- le dice con una tierna sonrisa- es un gusto, Bara- dirigiéndose a la ya sonrojada Bara, la cual sonríe de manera tierna a Tsuki y hace que a Leonard le entren unos terribles celos….**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Muñeca encantada…**_

_**Autobús de la Escuela Preparatoria Thomas Jefferson, Colombus, Ohio.**_

_**7:45 a.m.**_

_**Luego de subir al autobús Leonard sintió en su interior una fuerza que lo impulsaba a proteger a su querida hermana y a averiguar mas sobre la extraña chica de los ojos rasgados.**_

_**Leonard: Bara…sabes que como hermano te quiero inmensamente ¿cierto?-mientras miraba a su hermana con gran cariño-**_

_**Bara: lo se, pero dime hermano ¿Por qué sientes celos?-respondiéndole la mirada a su hermano con una tierna sonrisa-**_

_**Leonard: simplemente no son celos mi querida hermana, simplemente me preocupas**_

_**Bara: esos son celos hermanito…digas lo que digas, serán celos y no puedes ocultarlos**_

_**Leonard solo veía la perspicacia de su pequeña hermana y como ella tenia razón…tenia celos…pero celos ¿de quien? ¿Acaso era que su pequeña hermana estaba enamorándose de la chica de los ojos rasgados?**_

_**Pasillo de la escuela**_

_**8:00 a.m.**_

_**Tsuki se encontraba en su locker sacando sus libros que usaría ese día cuando mira a pasar a Leonard y su mente empieza a trabajar de una manera muy manipuladora…**_

_**Tsuki: -en su pensamiento- ¿así que tu estas celoso de mi? Jeje…parece que podría jugar con tu hermanita un poco, solo tengo que enamorarla…ya veras pronto tu querida hermanita estará a mi merced…ya lo veras**_

_**Leonard siguió su camino normalmente sin dejar de sentir ese sentimiento que lo agobiaba por dentro… el saber que su hermana tuviera ojos para alguien mas que el, le estaba desgarrando por dentro y lo estaba destruyendo moralmente prácticamente moriría si no hace algo al respecto algo para que su hermana solo tuviera ojos para el... ¿Pero que?**_

_**Acaso tendría que hacer algo desesperado… ¿algo que solamente un loco psicópata podría hacer? O ¿tendría que decirle a su hermana lo que siente de verdad por ella?**_

_**Salón de biología**_

_**8:20 a.m.**_

_**Leonard entro al salón de biología, una de las clases que tenia junto con su hermana.**_

_**Luego de unos minutos la maestra presentaba a una nueva alumna de intercambio…al parecer de Italia ya que parecía de tal país era una chica albina de una tez muy bella lo cual Leonard no pudo resistir ver**_

_**Leonard: oye, Bara ¿que piensas de la nueva chica?-diciéndole con un poco de humor-**_

_**Bara: ¿que tendría que opinar yo de ella hermano? Tú sabes que solo tengo ojos para alguien y ese alguien por el momento eres tú-respondiéndole con una tierna sonrisa-**_

_**Leonard: -en su mente- no se por que, pero presiento que tus ojos le pertenecen a otra persona ahora- mirando con celos a Tsuki quien asistía a la misma clase**_

_**Bara: ¿te pasa algo?-preocupándose por su hermano-**_

_**Leonard: no, no me pasa nada hermanita-mintiendo-**_

_**Bara: yo se que te pasa algo, anda dímelo ¿si?-poniendo una cara innegable para leonard-**_

_**Leonard: en serio hermanita no me pasa nada-mientras pone su mano encima de la de Bara-**_

_**Bara: y bien... ¿tu que opinas de la chica nueva?-con una mirada llena de curiosidad-**_

_**Leonard: pues yo pienso….-buscando una excusa para ocultar su creciente interés en la chica que permanecía parada al frente de la clase junto a la maestra-**_

_**Maestra: señor y señorita Smith… que es todo es alboroto que tienen ustedes dos atrás?-con una mirada desafiante hacia los hermanos-**_

_**Leonard: no, no es nada señora crenshaw-con una mirada temerosa-**_

_**Maestra: bueno ya que ustedes quieren ser el centro de atención ¿por que no son los compañeros de laboratorio de la alumna de intercambio?**_

_**Bara: ¡te descubrió leo!-mientras dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro-**_

_**Leonard: alguna vez te he dicho que eres totalmente… ¿insoportable?**_

_**Bara: cada vez que hago esto-le muestra a leonard una tierna mueca que a el le parecía tierna pero que solo decía que era insoportable para hacer enojar a Bara-**_

_**Maestra: muy bien… puedes ir con ellos, pero antes preséntate-a la chica albina-**_

_**¿?: Mi nombre es lin…**_

_**Capitulo 3….**_

_**Copo de nieve.**_

_**-mi nombre es Lin…- decía de manera tímida. Aquella chica podía conmover corazones con su corta estatura y su larga cabellera blanca que era detenida con un listón color celeste como diadema, tenia unos profundos ojos color verde, aunque eran tristes, también eran inocentes. Su sonrisa era inocente, tal y como la de una niña, hasta su simple uniforme le hacia ver como toda una colegiala; su falda y chaleco eran color celeste a cuadros, su blusa era color blanco y usaba un pequeño moño en el cuello de la blusa de color rosado claro.**_

_**-muy bien Lin, yo soy Leo. Y ella es Bara- señalando a su hermana**_

_**Bara la ve con ternura y después le acaricia el cabello**_

_**- eres tan linda como una niña, no pareces de 18- le decía con una sonrisa**_

_**-esque no tengo 18, tengo 14 añitos- les dice con un tono infantil- me adelantaron varios grados**_

_**- ah, entonces eres un pequeño genio, ya sabemos quien nos ayudara a estudiar.- le dice Leonard.**_

_**La clase pasa bastante tranquila, hasta que….**_

_**- … Bara…Bara…- le susurraba Tsuki desde la mesa que estaba a su lado**_

_**- ¿que sucede?- le pregunta en voz baja, la maestra estaba demasiado ocupada dando su clase- no creo que sea conveniente ahora**_

_**-¿que harás saliendo de clases? Vamos al cine, ¿Qué te parece?- le seguía susurrando Tsuki**_

_**-bueno… es que en realidad no se, hay mucha tarea- le decía Bara pensando en voz baja.**_

_**- hay vamos, tengo que conocer gente, y tu eres mi primera amiga aquí. – le dice con puchero rogador, con lo cual Bara accede y molesta de sobre manera a Leonard...**_

_**-le diré a Leo, tal vez el quiera venir con…- Tsuki la interrumpió.**_

_**- no, Leo es aburrido, mejor vamos tu y yo solas- con una sonrisa que la convence al acto, cosa que pone de mas celos a Leo.**_

_**-¿porque no en vez de ponerse a hacer planes ponen más atención?- les dice en voz alta un Leonard molesto a Tsuki y Bara, con lo cual hace que la maestra voltee y tome cartas en el asunto.**_

_**-muy bien dado a que la señorita Smith y la señorita Benson- refiriéndose a Bara y Tsuki respectivamente – tienen tantas ganas de estar juntas irán a detención después de clases. Mientras que usted señor Smith me hará el favor de mostrarle la escuela a la señorita Castello, también después de clases, ¿entendido? – buscando en su escritorio las hojas de reporte para detención, no tarda mucho en sacarlas y firmarlas, después le entrega una a Bara y otra a Tsuki.**_

_**-Las veré después de clases…pueden salir- Crenshaw da la orden y todos salen del aula, en dirección a la siguiente clase**_

_**Las siguientes clases pasan aburridas y se hacían mas tensas entre los hermanos Smith ya que Leo no le dirigía la palabra a su hermana menor por ni un motivo, sus celos y su orgullo se lo impedían, eso hacia que Bara se sintiera culpable pero a la vez impaciente de como reaccionaria al estar en detención a solas con Tsuki, mientras que para Leonard la idea de que Bara y Tsuki estén solas no le era muy buena que digamos.**_

_**Lin seguía a Leonard, no sabía porque tenía la necesidad de preguntarle mas cosas; ella era curiosa por naturaleza, mas sin embargo jamás había tenido la necesidad de preguntarle a alguien sobre lo que le gustaba.**_

_**- y… ¿tienes novia?- al fin le había hecho la pregunta tan anhelada**_

_**-nop… de momento no- le dice algo incomodo, sabia que esa respuesta le llevaría a otras muchas preguntas que no quería responder, pero ya había dado su respuesta y no se podía echar atrás.**_

_**- y ¿te interesa alguien?- preguntaba curiosa la pequeña**_

_**- ¿porque tanto interés pequeña Lin? – pregunta Leo ocultando bastante bien su molestia, no quería ser grosero con aquella niña, que su único pecado era ser curiosa.**_

_**- solamente quiero saber, es que siento curiosidad, en mis otras escuelas no podía convivir mucho, tu eres mi primer amigo- aquellas palabras eran sinceras, aquella niña no conocía la amistad verdadera, menos el amor.**_

_**Ese comentario le hacia sentir a Leonard como la persona mas despreciable del mundo, aquella niña había dicho que el era su primero amigo.**_

_**-Así es… de ahora en adelante yo seré tu amigo. Aun así tienes mucha curiosidad, no se…- pensativo- tal vez no debería decirte mas o te asustaras**_

_**- oh si, ¿Qué podrías decirme para asustarme? ¿Que el coco me va a llevar?- decía con cierto tono arrogante- no por nada me enviaron a ultimo grado de preparatoria ¿sabes?**_

_**- lo siento, no era mi intención- fingiendo molestia, aquella niña comenzaba a caerle bien **_

_**- por cierto, ¿tu hermana es castigada de seguido?- pregunta de nuevo la curiosa Lin**_

_**- no, es solamente que esa tal Tsuki será una mala influencia para ella, tengo miedo- le decía sinceramente, aunque omitiendo algunas cosas que no pasan desapercibidas para Lin, pero esta guarda un poco de distancia y decide no cuestionar….**_

_**La sala de detención estaba llena…La señorita Crenshaw tenia muchos alumnos problema al parecer, tanto Tsuki como Bara habían aprovechado para platicar, ya que al parecer tantos alumnos problema le hacían la vida imposible a la maestra cuarentona.**_

_**Entre los 20 alumnos terminan por fastidiarla y hacer que esta les quite el castigo, lo cual Tsuki y Bara aprovechan para irse de paseo…**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Venenos para el corazón**_

_**1 de marzo de 2009**_

_**Residencia Castello, Colombus, Ohio. **_

_**7:00 p.m.**_

_**La pequeña Lin estaba leyendo un libro de su hermana mayor Amaia**_

_**Teoría caótica numero 12: el efecto mariposa –decía una emocionada Lin mientras se decidía a empezar aquella teoría muy avanzada para ella pero que de seguro sorprendería a leonard quien le había confesado que era una teoría muy interesante-**_

_**Desde tiempos pasados los hombres han tratado de descifrar el por que de algunas catástrofes naturales esto se...-la vista de Lin se vuelve borrosa de la nada- ¿que…que me esta pasando?-decía Lin asustada- no es la primera ves iré a consultar con la mamá tsuki, tal vez ella podría decirme que es lo que me pasa-luego de esto se va a la casa de tsuki**_

_**Residencia Benson**_

_**7:45 p.m.**_

_**Tsuki Benson la chica que hace dos semanas había capturado el corazón de Bara Smith estaba viendo Sweeney todd su película favorita cuando el sonido del timbre de la puerta interrumpe su película.**_

_**¡Demonios! Quien podrá ser…justamente cuando estaba por iniciar el waltz con la sra. Lovette!-decía una molesta Tsuki mientras detiene el DVD y va hacia la puerta- soy yo…Lin castello-dice con un poco de pena Lin-¡ahh! Eres tu…pasa…si quieres-dice con algo de disgusto Tsuki- no…no hay problema…quería saber si tu madre esta en casa-sabiendo que Tsuki no quiere que pase adelante- déjame revisar…-cierra la puerta y luego la vuelve a abrir- no esta… creo que ahora le toca estar en el hospital todo el día…-decía una mas calmada Tsuki- muy bien gracias Tsuki! Nos vemos mañana-decía Lin mientras hacia una reverencia- si lo que sea-mientras le cierra la puerta y regresa a su película- bueno… parece que leo es la única persona que puede ayudarme ahora-mientras se retira y se dirige a la casa de Leonard y Bara-**_

_**Residencia Smith**_

_**8:00 p.m.**_

_**Mientras que leo estaba en la sala viendo una noticia, la pequeña Bara estaba escuchando música.**_

_**Tenemos una noticia de ultimo momento se nos ha mandado un video del paradero de la chica sobreviviente de los asesinatos perpetuados el 14 de febrero pasado-dice el presentador mientras pasa el video de una chica de cabello largo con la ropa que llevaba desde hace dos semanas en altamar en Londres- demonios…lo que se hace por amor ptss- decía un poco sorprendido leonard mientras da un trago de soda desde una botella de plástico, luego suena el timbre- ¿quien será? –se levanta deja la botella de soda en la mesa y va a la puerta- Le…Leo….pensé que estarías estudiando a esta hora -decía algo apenada Lin- no…no hay problema pasa adelante-mientras se hace a un lado para que la pequeña pueda entrar- g..Gracias -con una sonrisa que Leonard sabía que era de felicidad no sabría explicarlo pero así era…el se sentía a gusto con ella pero en el fondo quería mas a Bara- ¿y que te trae por aquí Lin?-pregunta leonard- veras… ¿recuerdas hace una semana que me caí?-pregunta la pequeña Lin- si recuerdo que me dijiste que habías perdido la visión por un instante, ¿acaso volvió a pasar?-decía un preocupado Leonard- si, estaba leyendo y mi vista se nublo….me asuste mucho-mientras abraza a Leonard- muy bien…si quieres puedes quedarte con nosotros esta noche… es tarde y no quiero que nada malo te pase si?...puedes quedarte con Bara yo solo termino de ver esta noticia y me iré a dormir-le decía Leonard mientras acariciaba su cabeza- sabes…contigo me siento…-su vista se vuelve a nublar- leo….¿estas aquí?-decía preocupada Lin- claro Lin aquí estoy…ven te llevo al cuarto de Bara-Leonard le ayuda hasta que puede ver-**_

_**2 de marzo de 2009**_

_**Escuela Preparatoria Thomas Jefferson, Colombus, Ohio.**_

_**7:00 a.m.**_

_**Tsuki estaba buscando sus libros en su locker cuando mira a Bara que le posa la mano sobre su trasero y lentamente se acerca a su rostro para darle un beso de buenos días.**_

_**Pensé que eras mas retraída Bara…-decía una contenta tsuki- no me conoces tan bien como creías querida…-decía Bara con una sonrisa- ¿ahora vamos a clase?-dice Tsuki-**_

_**Clase de arte**_

_**8:00 a.m.**_

_**En la clase de arte Leonard escribe algo en su cuaderno, ya que luego de ver la escena del pasillo de su pequeña hermana, empieza a idear un plan para que sus ojos y sus tiernas palabras vuelvan a ser solo de el**_

_**Veamos si así me haces caso…hermanita-mientras levanta la mano y pide permiso para ir al baño- **_

_**Luego de un tiempo Leonard va al locker de Bara y le deja una nota anónima para citarla después de clases en la azotea.**_

_**Capitulo 5…**_

_**Amorosa Tortura**_

_**1 de marzo de 2009**_

_**9:00 am**_

_**En dirección a clase de Matemáticas**_

_**-Bara, ¿que es esto?- pregunta Tsuki mostrándole un sobre color blanco**_

_**- am… ¿una carta?...creo… ¿quien te la envió?- pregunta Bara sin prestarle mucha atención, realmente no le importaba el remitente de aquella carta**_

_**- te la enviaron a ti, estaba en tu locker, Bara- le cuestionaba, mientras daban vuelta en el pasillo, muy aprisa, ya iban algo tarde y el señor Green era bastante puntual y no admitía la impuntualidad… a nadie…**_

_**-¿en mi locker? Y ¿de quien es?- quitándole a Tsuki el sobre de las manos y abriéndole, justo antes de comenzar a leer fue cuando tomo razonamiento de algo- ¿que hacías tu esculcando en mi locker?, es de mala educación hacer eso, ¿sabes?**_

_**- si, si, lo siento, anda, léela- le ordena Tsuki**_

_**Bara abre la carta con cuidado, no porque no quisiera romper el papel… si no para mantener a Tsuki en ascuas, al final término decidiendo que si no la leía pronto, acabaría igual que Tsuki: desesperada**_

"_**Querida Bara**_

_**Desde la primera vez que te vi...fue como un golpe directo al corazón para mí**_

_**Verte tan feliz a lado de las personas que mas amas me da una tristeza enorme**_

_**por que no soy una de esas personas**_

_**Tú eres mi razón para vivir**_

_**Y para poder seguir viviendo**_

_**Quisiera poder conocerte y en tus dulces ojos perderme**_

_**Quisiera que hoy nos viéramos, que nos conociéramos por fin.**_

_**Te espero después de clases en la azotea de la escuela.**_

_**atte.: tu admirador secreto"**_

_**Bara estaba sonrojada a más no poder. Y ¿Cómo no estarlo con tremendas palabras? Bara cierra la carta y la guarda en su bolsillo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y en su boca había una sonrisa tímida, aunque le diría a aquel chico que su corazón ya había sido ocupado por otra persona, le agradecería las tiernas palabras.**_

_**Tsuki miraba con celos a Bara… alguien le estaba robando a su chica… y tenia una leve idea de quien era…**_

_**Clase de matemáticas**_

_**9:10 am**_

_**- Leo, ¿estas bien? Esque, estas distante.- preguntaba la pequeña Lin a Leonard, que estaba en el pupitre de la derecha**_

_**-a, si no te preocupes, solo estoy algo fatigado- sonriéndole dulcemente – pero lo mejor será que pongas atención**_

_**-esta bien- dice Lin volteando a ver al pizarrón**_

_**La clase se ve interrumpida por un fuerte golpe contra la puerta, Leonard supo enseguida que fue ese golpe, había estado ocurriendo durante las últimas 2 semanas:**_

_**Bara y Tsuki estrellándose contra la puerta del aula cerrada con llave hasta que sonara el próximo timbre, lo próximo que s escucha son a las 2 golpeando el suelo y después unos quejidos de dolor, el cual el señor Green pareciera no escuchaba y continuaba con su clase**_

_**Pasillos de la escuela **_

_**2:40 p.m.…**_

_**Bara corría a la azotea de la escuela, tenia que llegar pronto y decirle a aquel chico la triste realidad… le pediría su amistad y eso seria todo**_

_**Da vuelta a la derecha y sube las escaleras, siempre pensó que eran demasiadas… 30 para ser exactos**_

_**Los subió de 2 en 2 y abrió la puerta, entro corriendo, esperando ver alguna cara familiar.**_

_**-¿hola? ¿Hay alguien? – salio completamente y busco a los alrededores- por favor, esto no s divertido, soy yo, Bara. ¿Recuerdas?- detrás de Bara se cierra la puerta, lo cual hace que esta salte del susto y voltee a ver quien la había cerrado.**_

_**Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, estaba sorprendida, debía ser una muy mala broma**_

_**-lo siento Bara, era necesario- le decía el chico tras ella. **_

_**-Leonard, esto no es gracioso, estoy esperando a alguien- le dice Bara sonrojada**_

_**- ¿a quien? ¿A tu admirador secreto?- le cuestiona rodeándola**_

_**-como….tu…maldito, ¿tu eres el admirador? – Bastante enojada, aquella broma había sido pesada- no es divertido gastar bromas y jugar con los sentimientos de la gente, ¿sabes?**_

_**-¿quien dijo que yo estoy jugando? ¿Acaso crees que no puedo tener esos sentimientos hacia ti?-le decía Leonard aun rodeándola…fulminándola con la mirada**_

_**-claro que no… eres mi hermano…Leonard, me comienzas a dar miedo…- la chica comienza a retroceder… hasta chocar contra la red de alambre.**_

_**Leonard aprovecha esto y la somete, dejándola indefensa**_

_**-Leo… ¿que haces? Esto ya no es gracioso… por favor, aléjate- tratando de liberarse, cosa imposible.**_

_**-¿acaso no entiendes que te amo, Bara? ¿Es muy difícil comprender que mis sentimientos son mas puros que los de Tsuki?- le decía Leonard tomando su rostro con fuerza, mirando sus labios**_

_**-¿Qué intentas hacer? ¿Porque insistes Leo?- decía la chica tratando de evitar los labios de su hermano mayor **_

_**Leo se enojo ante el rechazo de Bara, lo cual provoco que Leonard le propinara una bofetada a esta**_

_**- ¿Por qué Bara?, ¿acaso no me amas? Yo te amo, y no como hermana, si no como mujer, eres hermosas- mientras acariciaba la mejilla que le había golpeado, la cual estaba roja en ese momento- y serás mía…**_

_**Bara estaba anonadada ante las palabras de su hermano mayor, aquel que la cuidaba y que la protegía… ahora trataba de… ¿violarla?**_

_**Leonard besaba con cuidado los labios de su hermana…saboreándolos, examinándolos, tenían un sabor a vanilla y a prohibición que extasiaban su sangre.**_

_**Comienza a perder el control y pasa a su cuello, tomándola por el pecho con fuerza y lastimándola. Bara gemía de dolor, pero su cuerpo no respondía, aun no podía asimilar lo que sucedía, estaba aterrada; sentía como las manos de su hermano le despojaban de la ropa delicadamente… ¿Por qué DEMONIOS LO HACIA DE ESA MANERA? No lo entendía, era algo simplemente irracional para ella. **_

_**Sus ojos estaban perdidos, no tenia idea de lo que ocurría; volteo su mirada un poco para percatarse que estaba completamente desnuda y que leonard comenzaba a bajarse el pantalón. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su respiración se agitaba, no escuchaba sonido alguno, intento gritar pero no escuchaba sus gritos. Estaba aterrada. No quería que su primera vez fuera con su propio hermano… pero ahí estaba, el estaba apunto de entrar por la fuerza.**_

_**Leonard veía extasiado el cuerpo de Bara. Este ya no era el de la típica niña, ahora era toda una mujer… y una muy hermosa. El aroma de su cuerpo lo volvía loco, su perfume era un deleite para cualquiera. Se baja los pantalones y los bóxer y la penetra lentamente…escucha los gritos de Bara, pero no le importan, porque a partir de ese momento ella es suya… solamente suya…**_

_**El escucharla pedir ayuda le excitaba mas, sabia que no había nadie para ayudarla… o al menos eso creía, oculta entre las sombras estaba una chica con tez de muñeca…escuchándolo todo… con una sonrisa en la boca.**_

_**La pequeña Lin corría por los pasillos, buscando a Leonard, estaba desesperada, necesitaba ayuda, su vista comenzaba a nublarse de nuevo; no tenia idea de a donde se dirigía.**_

_**Dobla a la izquierda en el pasillo y sube las escaleras, intenta abrir en vano la puerta que estaba al final de estas. Estaba muy mareada, necesitaba encontrar a alguien que le ayudara; pero al parecer alguien necesitaba mas ayuda que ella…**_

_**-POR FAVOR, AYUDENME… ALEJENLO DE MI…- gritaba con desesperación**_

_**¿Pero quien? Su voz era familiar, su mente estaba demasiado confusa, su visión ya era negra, en un esfuerzo logra reconocer la voz… era Bara… Bara gritaba por ayuda, pero en ese momento no podía…el dolor la hacia llorar, estaba aterrada, no tenia idea de donde estaba y los gritos e Bara le hacían estar mas nerviosa**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Sádico placer **_

_**Azotea de la escuela **_

_**3:15 p.m. **_

_**La azotea de la escuela había sido testigo y escenario de algo atroz…Leonard Smith había violado a su hermana Bara hace unos minutos**_

_**-Espero…que ahora entiendas pequeña hermana-decía leonard mientras se vestía- mientras bara…yacía en el suelo de la azotea…aun sin poder salir del asombro de lo que acababa de pasarle, después de que se vistió, leo abrió la puerta rápidamente para encontrar a lin en el suelo llorando del dolor de sus ojos…**_

_**- ¿que te pasa?-decía un Leonard preocupado**_

_**-¿Leo? ¿Eres tu? ¿Dónde estas?-mientras buscaba al joven**_

_**- demonios…esto es malo-decía leonard mientras agarraba la mano de lin- vamos a la enfermería…**_

_**Enfermería**_

_**3:20**_

_**-Y bien enfermera… ¿que tiene?-pregunta Leonard a la enfermera**_

_**- pues deberá tener reposo…además no tiene que forzar la visión –decía la enfermera mientras intentaba aplicar unas gotas de medicina para los ojos a Lin**_

_**- Le…Leo… ¿estas aquí?...no quiero que te vallas… ¿Leo?-decía una asustada Lin cuya visión aun no regresaba**_

_**-si aquí estoy Lin…-decía el cada vez más preocupado Leonard, mientras que en la puerta una silueta con la belleza de una muñeca se acercaba cada vez más hacia Leonard**_

_**-así que después de lo que hiciste…quisiste hacer la buena acción del día… ¿no Leo? Será mejor que vallamos afuera… no quiero que la pequeña Lin sepa lo que en verdad eres-decía en tono suave Tsuki quien acababa de llegar y aparentemente sabia lo que había sucedido hace poco**_

_**- Lin… Estaré afuera…no te preocupes no me iré… estaré cerca no te preocupes-le decía Leo a una durmiente Lin**_

_**- muy bien…Tsuki…vamos afuera-decía Leonard mientras salía de la enfermería con Tsuki**_

_**- muy bien Leo… necesito que me digas ¿por que lo hiciste?-preguntaba Tsuki con seriedad**_

_**- no se de lo que me hablas-mentía Leonard**_

_**- tu sabes muy bien de lo que hablo… Leo-mientras se abrazaba de Leonard y se acercaba a su oído- yo se bien lo que vi…y lo que escuche además, se que lo disfrutaste…cada minuto de ese sádico placer…-decía Tsuki mientras pasaba sus labios por el cuello de Leonard mientras que sus manos recorrían cada centímetro del cuerpo del joven**_

_**- ¿hasta donde quieres llegar con esto? –Mientras que con sus brazos acercaba el cuerpo de tsuki**_

_**- quiero… que me des el mismo tipo de placer…que a ella- decía Tsuki deteniendo el intento de morder el cuello de Leonard y acariciando el miembro del joven**_

_**- ¿y que me puede pasar si me niego?- preguntaba Leonard mientras acariciaba la espalda de Tsuki**_

_**- pues mi querido…te espera la cárcel ya que lo que yo vi no es agradable a la vista publica… tu mas que nadie debería saberlo… puesto que tus padres eran abogados-decía Tsuki sabiendo que no se negaría a la propuesta mientras intentaba darle un beso a Leonard quien no opuso resistencia alguna-**_

_**- Espera un momento, ¿Y Bara?- se cuestionaba Leonard preocupado de lo que pudiera decir su hermana-**_

_**-Pues veras querido… ella se fue corriendo a casa muy desesperada estaba llorando…-decía con tono sádico Tsuki por que sabia que esa respuesta le daría un poco de tranquilidad a Leonard-**_

_**-Entonces… no hay de que preocuparse…-decía un Leonard con ojos de lujuria sobre Tsuki quien solo se dejaba manosear intencionalmente-**_

_**-Claro que si querido, aun esta Lin… tu protegida-decía con tono aparentemente triste Tsuki mientras se separa de Leonard-**_

_**-No te preocupes por ella solo la dejaré en su casa y estaremos solos tú y yo…-decía en tono lujurioso Leonard-**_

_**Residencia Smith**_

_**05:30 p.m.**_

_**-¿por que lo hizo?, ¡por que! ¿Acaso en verdad me ama como mujer?-decía Bara confundida por lo que Leonard le hizo-**_

_**-¡lo hizo por que te quiere proteger!-decía Bara en otro tono-**_

_**-¿Cómo demonios puedes decir eso…? ¡me violo!-decía enojada Bara-**_

_**-simplemente analiza la forma en que lo hizo-decía de nuevo Bara en un tono más esquizofrénico-**_

_**-¿y que harás?-se preguntaba Bara aun mas esquizofrenica-**_

_**- ¿que haré?...¿que haré? Jajaja…simplemente disfrutar de cada momento de su compañía disfrutar cada beso, cada momento que este junto a mi…disfrutar el placer-decía ahora lujuriosa Bara-**_

_**-entonces… intencionalmente ¿te dejaras violar de nuevo?-se decía para si misma Bara-**_

_**-no…ahora no seria una violación…seria un placer, seria como ser suya siempre que quiera-decía Bara con más y más deseo-**_

_**-y que hay de Tsuki… ella te desea-se volvía a hablar Bara-**_

_**-Tsuki no se daría cuenta será un dulce pero sádico placer el estar con mi hermano y con mi mejor amiga… sin que ellos se den cuenta-mientras Bara se recuesta en su cama desnuda-.**_

_**Cuando nos vemos al espejo vemos a una persona igual a nosotros mismos, que se mueve igual que nosotros… que ve igual que nosotros… pero… del otro lado del espejo... todo es falso….**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Falso Reflejo**_

_**Tsuki acariciaba el pecho de su ahora amante...sus manos blanca contrarrestaban con la piel de Leonard, su simple roma era exquisito.**_

_**Pasa sus labios contra los del joven, deleitándose con su amargo sabor.**_

_**-¿quien diría que fueras tan bueno en el sexo?- le decía Tsuki recostándose en su pecho**_

_**- hay cosas que nunca conocerás de mi – le respondía acariciando su espalda**_

_**- se lo suficiente de ti, mi querido Leo… lo suficiente como para hundirte muy profundo en menos de 30 minutos**_

_**-¿a que te refieres? ¿Acaso usaras a Bara contra mí? No puedes contra mi… ¿entiendes?- decía a Tsuki **_

_**-¿que te pasa? te duele la verdad ¿no es así? tu eres el perro faldero de Castello...- le decía con un tono humillante**_

_**-eso es mentira... somos amigos- le respondía justificándose**_

_**-ella te esta usando....cada vez que le dan sus episodios siempre te busca a ti**_

_**-es porque soy su único amigo**_

_**-¡tu le llamas amistad pero ella le llama a eso usarte de perrito faldero!- esta se levanta de la cama asqueada**_

_**-claro que no... ¿A donde vas?- le pregunta confuso, con las sabanas cubriéndolo**_

_**-a lavarme...no quiero sentirme sucia**_

_**-¿que acaso no quieres más?- le decía un pervertido Leonard**_

_**-con lo que me diste fue suficiente ahora ¡ve a con tu ama!- le ordena Tsuki con prepotencia**_

_**Leonard estaba furioso con ese comentario, se levanta y la toma por la espalda**_

_**- te demostrare quien es el que domina aquí…- le decía iracundo, rodeándola por la espalda**_

_**-oye.....si crees que puedes hacer lo que le hiciste a bara...olvídalo-dándole un golpe de karate**_

_**Leonard sangraba, había recibido un golpe a la nariz; estaba humillado, se viste rápidamente y sale furioso**_

_**-¿quien te crees que eres perro? ¿Acaso piensas que por ser asiática seré tu juguete?- le gritaba furiosa desde su habitación**_

_**-eres una ramera, ¿me escuchaste?-Leo se marcha furioso de la casa**_

_**Leonard Smith había sido lastimado en el ego, nunca perdonaría a aquella chica por haberlo lastimado**_

_**-estupida ramera...como pudo luego de que ella se me ofreció....**_

_**Bara estaba en su habitación, desnuda, recostada en su cama, viendo el techo y sumida en sus pensamientos, tratando de saber que haría cuando lo viera de nuevo…cuando este tratara de tenerla de nuevo, sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos al escuchar la puerta de la casa abrirse, sabia que era su hermano, no había nadie mas que entrara así a la casa de los Smith**_

_**-muy bien...ahora tengo una nariz rota y el ego corrompido gracias a la harpía esa...-subiendo a su recamara sumido en su enojo…hasta que la figura de su hermana lo saca de cualquier pensamiento**_

_**La primera reacción de Bara es cubrirse a como podía al ver a su hermano entrar, se sorprendió al verlo sangrando de la nariz, quería preguntarle que le había sucedido, pero estaba claro que el estaba furioso, estaba temerosa al tenerlo en la puerta…su única salida coherente**_

_**-¿por que te cubres hermanita? ¿Acaso no disfrutaste lo que paso hoy?- recordándole lo sucedido unas horas antes**_

_**Bara estaba sonrojada al máximo, no era capaz de articular palabra ante su hermano mayor, estaba sumisa ante el, ahora era su muñeca**_

_**-¡responde!- le grita inquieto ante el silencio incomodo**_

_**-a...yo...me...dolió mucho...pero- de manera tímida y de forma apenas audible**_

_**-¿pero?..¿.lo aprendiste a disfrutar cierto?- desesperado, necesitaba saber la respuesta, el necesitaba su amor a toda costa**_

_**-a...pues- aun seguía sonrojada, su hermano mostraba omnipotencia ante ella... ahora era su dueño... su captor...su verdugo**_

_**-bueno...si lo disfrutaste al final o no...Ya no importa, por que ahora te toca una segunda dosis- con voz pervertida y acercándose a ella rápidamente**_

_**Al ver a su hermano acercarse la pequeña Bara trata de huir, aun sentía el dolor de la penetración de su hermano, mas sin embargo es detenida y llevada a la cama de nuevo**_

_**-ahora sabrás lo que es el verdadero placer hermanita-mientras frenéticamente intentaba besar a su hermana**_

_**Esta poco a poco aceptaba los besos, a saborearlos, a sentirlos, a comprenderlos, jugaba con su lengua, sintiendo la calidez de su boca**_

_**-aja...entonces si lo disfrutas hermanita...-mientras se preparaba para penetrarla de nuevo, mas sin embargo es detenido débilmente por Bara**_

_**-pero...podrías...- trataba de decirle algo, aun estaba sumisa ante el**_

_**-que... ¿que quieres Bara?- estaba desesperado, necesitaba estar dentro de ella en ese instante**_

_**-¿podrías... acariciarme un poco mas?- le pedía en voz baja, estaba apenada al pedirle eso**_

_**-claro... ¿donde quieres que te acaricie?- aun desesperado, esperando su respuesta rápido**_

_**Bara se sonroja al escuchar la pregunta, aun le temía a su hermano, pero estaba dispuesta a disfrutar de su tortura**_

_**-claro...-se recuesta sobre ella y la empieza a besar mientras la penetra lentamente, acariciando y examinando su cuerpo delicadamente**_

_**Aquella pobre chica apenas comenzaba a conocer el placer detrás de aquellas caricias, una leve sonrisa se pinta en su rostro, quería saborear el cuerpo de su hermano, pero temía que este se negara y le golpeara de nuevo, por lo que decide quedarse sumisa y callada, disfrutando de la atención de Leonard**_

_**-¿que te pasa Bara?.... ¿no lo disfrutas?- penetrándola desesperado**_

_**Bara asiente levemente, no podía articular palabras... de su boca solo salían suspiros que eran silenciados por los labios de Leo**_

_**al siguiente día aun en la habitación de Bara y Leonard....la luz del sol que filtraba la ventana de la habitación los gemelos le daba directamente a la cara de Leonard quien despertaba hambriento , este, meditando sobre lo ocurrido anoche decidió sorprender a la dulce Bara con el desayuno, este baja a la cocina, aun desnudo y prepara una omelet…aquella omelet de jamón que tanto le gustaba a Bara, sirve jugo de naranja en un vaso y lo pone en una bandeja junto a la omelet, regresa lo mas rápido que puede a la habitación, había tardado solo 30 minutos en preparar todo, mas sin embargo Bara seguía dormida en un costado de la cama.**_

_**Leonard pone la bandeja en la mesita de noche y dedica unos minutos a contemplar su rostro, se veía tranquilo, lleno de paz, su rubio cabello cubría un poco su rostro, por lo cual Leonard lo retira con cuidado ara apreciarle mejor, mas sin embargo un ligero cosquilleo en la nariz de Bara hace que esta despierte algo asustada**_

_**-lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte.- sonriéndole dulcemente-por cierto, te traje el desayuno- tomando la bandeja y poniéndosela enfrente**_

_**- ¿ah? ¿Para mi?- le preguntaba tímida**_

_**-claro que es para ti-mientras sonreía como lo solía hacer antes de que todo pasara, en esencia esto parecía un sueño de Bara**_

_**-gra...gracias...- comiendo un poco**_

_**-tu come tranquila luego iremos a ver una película y luego iremos al parque a merendar... ¿te parece bien pequeña?**_

_**Bara le asiente con una sonrisa tímida, parecía un sueño después de una pesadilla...un vaso de agua después de surcar el desierto... un día soleado, después de uno nublado**_

_**-OK...entonces me iré a bañar, quiero que estés lista para nuestro día....hoy responderé una pregunta que me habías hecho hace dos meses-le dice dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al baño**_

_**Bara asiente, pero preguntándose cual pregunta y comenzando a hacer memoria, no podía recordar cual era la pregunta que le había hecho a su hermano, su mente había estado muy ocupada los últimos días; mientras se vestía su mente sigue divagando, pensando en que querría decir su hermano, eligió la ropa al azar, realmente su mente no estaba ahí**_

_**-y bien, ¿estas lista Bara?- la voz de Leonard saca de sus pensamientos a Bara**_

_**Esta asiente sonriéndole.**_

_**La dulce Bara portaba un vestido color celeste, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, se veía algo infantil, pero hermosa, en su cabello llevaba un listón color blanco, amarrado con un moño, había tomado unas sandalias color blanco, afortunadamente a pesar de haber tomado la ropa al tanteo lo había hecho bien**_

_**-OK...vamos entonces-leo iba con una camisa blanca con detalles negros **_

_**Bara se acerca tímidamente a Leonard y lo toma del brazo, esperando que este aceptara.**_

_**-vamos ya, Bara- agarrándole la mano y haciendo que ella tome la suya**_

_**Salen de la casa y van al cine**_

_**-Leo... ¿a que pregunta te referías?- le pregunta tímida, esperando respuesta**_

_**-pues...pequeña Bara será mejor que te sientes-llevando a su hermana a una banca**_

_**Bara toma asiento y lo ve confusa, temía que le fuera a decir algo Malo, realmente estará aterrada ante lo que le podía decir**_

_**Tu me preguntaste por que papa y mama no han regresado de su viaje de negocios-le dice mientras le toma las manos**_

_**Bara se pone pálida, siempre había tenido la pesadilla de que sus padres habían muerto... ¿pero acaso seria cierto esta vez?**_

_**-pues para mi es difícil decirte esto, pero la razón apenas me llego esta precisa semana, su avión, tuvo un malfuncionamiento-le dice seriamente mientras la mira a los ojos**_

_**-y...ellos....ellos...- le decía temiéndose lo peor**_

_**-Bara...nuestros padres, están....-buscando una palabra para disfrazar la realidad pero se da cuenta que no puede y decide decirle la verdad- ellos fallecieron hace dos días en Bangkok **_

_**La chica mira a su hermano con lagrimas en los ojos, lo que el le decía no podía ser verdad, se cubre el rostro tratando de ocultar las lagrimas, estaba dolida.**_

_**Leonard la abraza con cariño, tratando de comunicarle que el estaría ahí para ella**_

_**Bara, se lo que estas sintiendo...cuando supe la noticia, estaba muy mal, pero quiero que sepas que estaré aquí y nunca me separare de ti**_

_**-¿porque? ¿Porque paso eso? ¿Que sucederá con nosotros? aun somos menores de edad...- estaba desesperada, tenia demasiadas preguntas**_

_**-bueno...es cuestión de tiempo para que el estado lo sepa... pero he hablado con varios colegas de nuestros padres y ellos darán parte de su dinero para pagar los impuestos de todo lo que nosotros usemos y al menos dos fines de semana al mes nos enviaran la despensa al menos hasta que terminemos la escuela**_

_**- pero...pero...estaremos solos- tratando de sonar tranquila, conteniendo las lágrimas**_

_**-no te preocupes por eso....no volverá a pasar lo de ayer...lo prometo- pensando en voz alta**_

_**-¿que? ¿A que te refieres?- reaccionando ante el comentario**_

_**-tranquila...solo estaba hablando conmigo mismo… vamos hermanita la película va a empezar**_

_**Bara ya no se sentía con deseos de ver la película, quería volver a casa y llorar, estaba desecha**_

_**-Bara... ¿que te pasa? este día lo hice por que no quiero que estés así...nuestros padres, es cierto que ya no están con nosotros pero nos tenemos el uno al otro...ven vamos a merendar junto al lago...**_

_**Bara asiente, sabia que su hermano quería hacerla sentir mejor, pero le dolía pensar que su madre ya no estaría con ellos de nuevo**_

_**-pequeña Bara, deja de estar triste...-mientras le seca las lágrimas y le da un fugaz beso-**_

_**Leo sabia que su hermana disfrutaba de sus besos y que uno en este momento la haría sentir ligeramente mejor**_

_**Bara acepta el beso, pero rápidamente se separa, comenzaba a hacerse muchas preguntas:**_

_**¿Que pensaran mis padres si me ven? ¿Que rayos estoy haciendo? me estoy besando con mi hermano gemelo...**_

_**-ahora si Bara...vamos al parque...te comprare esa pasta italiana del restaurante de la señora Leone que tanto te gusta, anda...vamos pequeña-mientras le sonríe tiernamente a su hermana**_

_**A duras penas se levanta y camina, ya no quería seguir, sentía el alma por el suelo y el corazón roto. Sus pies se movían pesadamente, cosa que su hermano noto al instante**_

_**-Bara...si quieres ordenamos comida en la casa mientras vemos algunos videos de nuestros padres y planeamos como le haremos en lo que resta del día-le dice viendo que su hermana no quiere seguir-**_

_**-no te preocupes, vamos- fingiendo una sonrisa**_

_**-¿estas segura?-sabiendo que su hermana fingía- porque si realmente quieres podemos regresar**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**oscuridad profunda**_

_**Sábado 2 de marzo de 2009**_

_**Parque estatal Thomas jefferson, Ohio **_

_**2:30 p.m.**_

_**Una tarde de sábado la pequeña Lin paseaba sola su largo cabello se ondeaba como bandera con la suave brisa que traía el viento ella estaba contenta, más no feliz la razón: su visión estaba perfecta o a lo sumo eso pensó ella por que en ningún momento había sufrido de ataque alguno hasta este momento**_

_**-aquí tiene señorita- le dice el vendedor de helados mientras le daba un cono a Lin-**_

_**-graccie- dice una tímida Lin tras aceptar el cono de helado y pagar por el cono-**_

_**Luego de algunos minutos Lin se sienta a un lado del gran lago que adornaba el centro del parque estaba disfrutando de su helado cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo tirar su cono de helado**_

_**-debió ser el helado- decía para si temiendo lo peor-**_

_**Luego de algunos momentos sentada un dolor se apodero de ella y de repente su visión se nubla, lin empieza a llorar y cierra sus ojos pensando que al abrirlos la falta de visión se iría pero cuando los abre no mira absolutamente nada lin se desespera y sale corriendo hasta la calle llorando, un automovilista se percata de la presencia de la pequeña lin en la calle y a pocos metros de atropellarla para y se detiene**_

_**-pequeña que demonios te pasa ¿que acaso no viste que iba a pasar? ¡Pude haberte matado!-tratando de que Lin lo vea**_

_**-disculpe señore, pero no puedo ver nada- decía asustada Lin-**_

_**-¿que no ves nada has dicho?- el conductor se extraña ante tal respuesta-**_

_**-¿puede llevarme al hospital?- decía lin aun mas asustada ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin visión-**_

_**-claro te ayudare a subir- mientras ayudaba a lin a subir a su auto-**_

_**Hospital estatal**_

_**3:00 p.m.**_

_**El auto que llevaba a lin se estaciono en frente de la entrada de emergencia pero justamente cuando lin iba a bajar un segundo dolor de cabeza aun mas fuerte que el primero ataca a lin haciéndola gritar el nombre de quien mas necesitaba a su lado**_

_**-¡Leoooooooooooooonarrrrrrd!- grito Lin ante el dolor causado por el ataque-**_

_**El grito hace que los enfermeros de emergencia lleguen a auxiliarla pero antes interrogan al conductor**_

_**-¿usted es pariente de ella?- le decía un enfermero-**_

_**-no ella casi se suicida al ponerse en medio de la calle dijo que no veía nada- decía el conductor preocupado por Lin-**_

_**Luego de poner a Lin en una camilla los enfermeros la llevaron con la doctora Yii Benson**_

_**-¿que tenemos aquí?- decía la doctora benson examinando a Lin-**_

_**-le acaba de dar un dolor de cabeza que la hizo gritar un nombre- decía un enfermero mientras le administraba suero vía intravenosa a Lin-**_

_**-¿y que nombre grito la señorita?- decía la doctora Benson mientras intentaba revisar los ojos de Lin-**_

_**-Leonard, el nombre que grito fue Leonard- decía el otro enfermero a la doctora-**_

_**-creo saber quien es- decía la doctora Benson con Leonard Smith en mente-**_

_**Residencia Benson**_

_**3:30 p.m.**_

_**En la residencia Benson Tsuki dormía placidamente en el sofá mientras el teléfono no paraba de sonar**_

_**-demonios…… ¡alguien conteste el teléfono!- decía enojada Tsuki-**_

_**El teléfono sigue sonando**_

_**-demonios… ¡siempre tengo que hacerlo yo todo!- decía mientras contestaba el teléfono de mala gana-**_

_**-Hija ¿estabas dormida?- preguntaba la doctora Benson-**_

_**-si madre estaba dormida ¿que pasa?-preguntaba Tsuki fingiendo interés- **_

_**-parece que una amiga tuya y de Leonard Smith ha venido al hospital sin visión- decía la doctora Benson refiriéndose a Lin-**_

_**-interesante madre iré a avisarle de inmediato a Leo e iré a visitarla- con una malvada sonrisa dibujada entre sus rosados labios-**_

_**-eso espero hija te veo mas tarde- mientras colgaba el teléfono-**_

_**-asi que… Castello por fin ah cedido, esto será de provecho para mi- mientras se preparaba para visitar a Lin en el hospital-**_

_**Hospital estatal**_

_**4:00 p.m.**_

_**Tsuki había llegado sin Leo al hospital, por ningún motivo dejaría que nadie le evitara hacer sentir miserable una ultima vez a Lin, rápidamente, subió hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Lin y fingiendo un falso interés en saber su condición entro a la habitación.**_

_**-asi que la pequeña Lin Castello… al fin dejo de mirar- decía mientras se acercaba a la cama de Lin-**_

_**-no necesito ver para saber que estas aquí, ¿dime donde esta Leo?-decía preocupada Lin-**_

_**-¿Leo?, te refieres a ¿MI novio? ¡Disculpa italiana de segunda! No sabía que era tuyo…-decía en tono humillante Tsuki-**_

_**-simplemente es…-Lin no pudo terminar la frase por que otro fuerte dolor de cabeza la ataca-**_

_**-es ¿que? Precisamente, ¿tu pequeño perro lazarillo? O ¿tu único amigo?-le pregunta de forma sarcástica-**_

_**-¡cállate! Tsuki… ¡estoy sufriendo y tu me haces sentir aun peor!- dice mientras intenta no llorar por el fuerte dolor-**_

_**-¿que no ves pequeña? Tu eras el único obstáculo para que el corazón de Leo me perteneciera a mi, solamente-se acerca mas a lin- además el no quiere a una niñata como tu, el ahora tiene nuevas necesidades que solo las puede satisfacer, alguien como yo o también como Bara, ¿por que habría de quererte leo?-le preguntaba de forma cínica-**_

_**-¡¡¡ahhhhhhhhhh!!! ¡¡¡¡Tsu…Tsu…Tsuki!!!! ¡Llama a tu mama!- gritaba Lin a tsuki, quien parecía no escucharle-**_

_**-como desearía que estuvieses respirando artificialmente…así te taparía el flujo de aire, pero no es así, demonios…tendrás que morir lenta y dolorosamente por ese cáncer…-decía en forma despectiva Tsuki-**_

_**-¿Cáncer has dicho?-decía Lin aun llorando**_

_**-si es un cáncer querida…bueno mi tiempo se ha acabado… y parece que el tuyo también, espero verte…o no jajá jajá, ¡adiós pequeña lin!**_

_**Dichas estas palabras Tsuki abandona la habitación dejando a Lin quien sufría el peor de los tormentos, y a sumatoria Tsuki la acababa de humillar y de sentenciarla a muerte.**_

_**Cuando sentimos dolor…solamente unos minutos de intenso dolor… nos pueden llevar a la locura**_

_**Capitulo 9…**_

_**Agonía**_

_**Alumna modelo…Coeficiente intelectual de 174…cantaba como los Ángeles, escribía poesía y misterio. A sus 14 años Lin Isabela Castello estaba apunto de ingresar a la universidad, con beca de excelencia académica; para cualquier padre ese seria un motivo de orgullo, pero no para la familia Castello. La rivalidad entre hermanos siempre ha estado presente y la de Lin no era excepción.**_

_**Amaia Castello tenía 18 años y a su corta edad ya tenia un doctorado en física quántica… daba clases en la universidad, trabajaba para la NASA y tenia publicados múltiples best-Sellers; Amaia era el orgullo de su familia.**_

_**Con tremenda historia cualquiera creería que Lin era la oveja negra… pero no era así…**_

_**Ren Amadeus Castello era la verdadera oveja negra en aquella familia... Aquel chico con sus 13 años de edad iba en primero de secundaria, tenia un promedio de 8 en su boleta de calificaciones… como todos los niños tenían que mandar a llamar a sus padres. Más sin embargo, a pesar de todo, Ren era feliz, era normal.**_

_**La familia Castello no era de lo más unida, estaba dividida por el mundo… mama estaba de compras en Francia, Papa estaba de negocios en Tokio, Amaia estaba en California en Cabo Cañaveral, haciendo investigaciones, Lin se encontraba en el estado de Ohio, estudiando y Ren estaba en Italia, con sus abuelos.**_

_**Hospital Estatal**_

_**4:30 PM**_

_**El dolor que sentía era enorme, lloraba, gritaba, rogaba a gritos que la dejaran inconciente. Lin agonizaba en esos momentos.**_

_**La Doctora Yii ordena que le administren 2 mililitros de morfina intravenosa, sus gritos cesaron.**_

_**Lin comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la morfina, en toda su vida había tenido aquella sensación, era extraño para ella. Por primera vez su mente divagaba entre sus recuerdos; aquellos dulces recuerdos de su ciudad natal, de sus bellos paisajes, de cuando paseaba por las calles con su hermano, comiendo helado de vainilla.**_

_**Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre el techo… el dolor volvía a su ser…volvía a estar en agonía.**_

_**El sentimiento de dolor se mezclaba con el de impotencia, sus lagrimas volvían a sus ojos, tenia la necesidad de moverse… hacer algo que le hiciera olvidar el dolor… pero no podía, ¡estaba inmóvil en aquella cama!. Trataba de gritar, pero de nuevo no podía, su voz no salía, no entendía.**_

_**Poco a poco iba atando cabos… estaba demasiado débil para gritar. Eso era malo, quería decir que estaba grave… y lo peor de todo… que Tsuki tenia razón.**_

_**La condena de muerte que Tsuki le había hecho era cierta…. Ella iba a morir… ¡pero apenas tenia 14 años!... Era solo una niña. **_

_**Sus lagrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos, su desesperación aumentaba conforme pasaban los minutos, si sus cálculos eran correctos y su enfermedad avanzaba…solo le quedaban unas semanas sin una operación…que sus padres no aprobarían hasta dentro de 2 o 3 semanas…cuando se enteraran. **_

_**Ese era el fin de Lin Castello… no iba ni poder despedirse de su hermano.**_

_**Nada de lo que había anhelado lo iba a conseguir…**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Celos**_

_**Miércoles 6 de marzo de 2009 **_

_**Residencia smith 04:30**_

_**los gemelos Smith están enfrente de la puerta de su casa regresando de la escuela aunque tanto Leo como Bara estaban extrañados del por que Lin no había asistido a clases en una semana**_

_**-yo...iré a mi habitación- decía la menor desganada, cansada**_

_**-¿OK...pero dime estas bien con lo que decidió el tío Jhonn? es decir... ¿quisieras que el velara por nosotros?-le cuestionaba Leonard sobre una conversación que habían tenido hace unos días con su tío Jhonn**_

_**-yo realmente quiero ir a darles el ultimo adiós- sonriendo melancólica- quisiera decirles unas ultimas palabras**_

_**-pero para eso tendríamos que viajar hasta Tailandia...y la escuela terminara en dos días además...no sabemos si sus cuerpos siguen ahí-decía un preocupado Leonard**_

_**- ¿aun no los encuentran?- preguntaba al borde de las lagrimas- dime la verdad, por favor, hermano- conteniendo las lagrimas, mas sin embargo su voz ya comenzaba a quebrarse**_

_**-la verdad es que dejaron de buscar en la zona del impacto... y no creo que sigan buscando...se han rendido-decía en tono serio mientras abrazaba a su hermana**_

_**-además...el dinero que se necesita para ir a Tailandia...no lo tenemos y para hacer ese préstamo...tendríamos que estar en la mayoría legal de edad**_

_**- decía leonard mientras iba rumbo a su habitación**_

_**las lagrimas de Bara recorrían silenciosas sus mejillas, quería callarlas...suprimirlas, pero le era imposible, su corazón estaba destrozado**_

_**-esta bien... yo, lo siento mucho, no quería molestarte, se que ya piensas en muchas cosas Leo... yo...yo...yo solo estaré en mi habitación - mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y entraba**_

_**-no eres una molestia para mi hermanita...eres todo lo contrario eres la persona que mas quiero proteger- mientras se acercaba a su hermana para abrazarla y darle un tierno beso**_

_**el cual Bara acepta con ternura y dejando caer una lagrima triste**_

_**-gracias Leo...- dirigiéndole una triste sonrisa**_

_**-tranquila...veremos como llegar a Tailandia en estos días...ya lo veras**_

_**-decía de manera seria y entrando a su habitación**_

_**Bara pensaba en las palabras de su hermano, no sabia porque aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir mejor**_

_**-bueno...la escuela termina por vacaciones en dos días...si logro sacar mis ahorros de la universidad de mi cuenta del banco y hacer que alguno de los amigos de papa haga un papel que nos acredite como mayores de edad legalmente...tal vez podríamos ir el domingo a Tailandia...luego a Japón...**_

_**-decía Leo para si mientras se cambiaba la ropa**_

_**mas sin embargo sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos por los gritos de Bara**_

_**-bara! ¿Que paso?- mientras llegaba en shorts y sin camisa**_

_**-a...allí...- totalmente espantada, señalando por la ventana a un chiquillo de cabellos blancos y ojos azules que le espiaba desde el árbol que estaba frente a su balcón**_

_**-ahora veras chiquillo-yendo por su bat de baseball y saliendo a toda velocidad al árbol**_

_**-oye...espera- le detiene el chico, viéndolo con el bat- ¿tu eres Leonard?**_

_**-si...soy yo ahora dime quien eres...y ¡por que espiabas a mi hermana!-decía mientras bajaba el bat y se extrañaba de la familiar apariencia del chico**_

_**- mi nombre es Ren... y vengo a buscar el perro lazarillo que le pertenece a mi hermana- decía el chico enojado- y yo no espiaba a tu hermana... es solo que la confundí contigo- señalando el corte de cabello de ambos, el cual era parecido **_

_**-¿perro lazarillo?...Lin no tiene ningún perro lazarillo...pero dime que le ha pasado a Lin... no ha llegado a clases en esta semana-preguntaba Leonard algo confundido**_

_**- ¿que clase de amigo eres?, Lin siempre habla de ti en sus correos ¿y tu no eres para saber que esta en el hospital?**_

_**-¿Lin? ¿En el hospital?... ¿desde cuando?....oye...a que te refieres con que ¿que clase de amigo soy?-cuestionaba aun mas confundido**_

_**- ¿que? ¿Acaso tu no eres Leonard, su mejor amigo?, ¿estas insinuando que mi hermana es una mentirosa?- comenzando a ponerse furioso**_

_**-si soy su mejor amigo pero que yo sepa no tiene perro lazarillo es mas no lo necesita... ¿quien te ha dicho que tiene uno? y yo no dije que fuera una mentirosa...ahora dime ¿desde cuando esta en el hospital?**_

_**-cuestionaba Leonard mas calmado**_

_**- la tal Tsuki me dijo que estaba aquí... y que ella- señalando a Bara- lo cuidaba... bastante mal por cierto, que viniera por el y que se lo llevara a mi hermana**_

_**-¡Tsuki...esa arpía!...-decía leonard enojado**_

_**- no le digas así a Tsuki- le decía una Bara enojada, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano- pero, por cierto, Ren, debes estar cansado, baja de ahí, ¿deseas tomar algo?- pregunta cambiando su tono de voz a uno tranquilo**_

_**-ouch! ¡oye!, dime ren...¿desde cuando esta en el hospital tu hermana?**_

_**-volvía a cuestionar Leonard**_

_**- desde la semana pasada, mal amigo - mientras entraba por la ventana- y por cierto, claro que si lindura... oye, ¿te habían dicho que eres una dama muy hermosa?- mientras se acercaba a Bara y tomaba su mano**_

_**Bara se sonroja ante el comentario y ve a Leonard, esperando a que el dijera algo**_

_**-¡oye! ¡Yo no hago eso con tu hermana! así que mas respeto aparte que la acabas de espiar ¡cambiándose!-decía algo enojado Leonard**_

_**- blablabla....es enserio linda, algún día deberíamos ir a comer gellatto juntos- guiñándole un ojo**_

_**Bara no puede evitar reírse ante la actitud de Ren; aquel chico le llegaba a los hombros, su simple mirada demostraba que el aun era un niño. Bara le acaricia la cabeza y con palabras dulces le dice...**_

_**-lo siento, ya hay alguien en mi corazón**_

_**-¡ya la oíste! chiquillo ahora dime... ¿por que esta Lin en el hospital?-decía preocupado Leonard**_

_**- aun no lo se, ella no quiso decirme.- algo molesto por la interrupción**_

_**-OK...pero tengo que decirte que tu hermana no tiene perro lazarillo como te dije...no lo necesita...-decía leonard tranquilo**_

_**- ah... entonces ya entendí lo que Tsuki quiso decir- tomando la mano de Bara y retirándose con ella a la cocina**_

_**-que demonios te ha dicho Tsuki?-decía Leonard algo indignado**_

_**Mas sin embargo era tarde, tanto Ren como Bara estaban bajando las escaleras**_

_**-¡¡¡demonios!!! La llamare...-decía mientras se termina de cambiar y agarra el teléfono y llama a Tsuki**_

_**- Leo, ven acá y ayúdame a servir a nuestro invitado- le grita Bara desde la cocina**_

_**-¡¡en un minuto!!....vamos contesta, ¡¡¡contesta!!!-mientras espera a que Tsuki conteste**_

_**-si, vamos Leo, tienes un invitado- gritaba Ren**_

_**-¡Leo!... ¿como esta el perrito faldero? acaso...¿con visitas?**_

_**-decía tsuki fingiendo interés**_

_**-maldita.... ¿como te atreviste a mandarlo aqui?- se quejaba Leonard, bastante enojado**_

_**-ahhh parece que alguien ya conoció a Ren...jejeje es mejor que te lo explique algo...mas sencillo...para que lo entiendas...Lin se esta muriendo**_

_**-decía una fría Tsuki**_

_**- ¿a que te refieres? ¿Como que se esta muriendo? ¿Que le sucede a Lin?-decía Leonard preocupado**_

_**-¿recuerdas los episodios que le daban?...pues eso le quito la vista totalmente...aparentemente es una neoplasia...o un tumor maligno alojado en sus ojos**_

_**-decía Tsuki en tono despreocupado**_

_**- maldita... ¿porque no nos dijiste antes? eres una perra malvada**_

_**-puesto a que estabas fuera no pude decirte nada querido...-decía fingiendo de nuevo**_

_**-ahora...creo que esta en un coma...o esta anestesiada...mi madre le hizo una operación-decía sin preocupación Tsuki**_

_**-maldita, ¿como puedes decirlo sin el mas mínimo sentimiento? ¿Que te hicimos?- preguntaba Leonard bastante enojado**_

_**-simplemente los dos son....sexualmente atractivos...y además son gemelos...no puedo esperar para tenerlos a los dos....-decía de manera lujuriosa Tsuki**_

_**- no lo harás, te juro que no lo harás.- decía Leonard furioso, no podía evitarlo**_

_**-¿que te hace pensar que lo puedes evitar querido?...además de mi depende que tu amada hermana se quede sin protección por 10 a 15 años....sin posibilidad de libertad condicional...recuerda querido...es tu palabra contra la mía...jajajajaja-reía de manera de princesa y cuelga**_

_**Leonard cuelga el teléfono de manera estrepitosa, para después tomarlo de nuevo y arrojarlo contra la pared, logrando hacer que se quebrara en mil pedazos**_

_***-maldita arpía... te juro que jamás le harás daño a mi Bara....NUNCA -golpeando la pared con su puño mientras decía muy enojado**_

_**Unos suaves golpes a la puerta de Leo lo distraen de su rabia**_

_**-en un minuto voy...prepárate... ¡vamos al Hospital!-dice de manera tranquila pero preocupada**_

_**-¿estas bien? ¿Que sucedió? - decía una tímida Bara, abriendo la puerta lentamente**_

_**-Tsuki...ella me ha dicho que Lin esta en lecho de muerte...tenemos que ir al hospital...-decía un Leonard a punto de llorar**_

_**Ver el rostro preocupado de su hermano le hacia sentir mas triste de lo que ya estaba, mas sin embargo había un sentimiento mas, uno que ya había conocido con anterioridad...celos**_

_***- ¿iremos a ver a Lin?, hay, ha de estar exagerando...Tsuki es muy bromista- decía tratando de convencerse a ella misma también**_

_***-no...No esta bromeando...es en serio...-decía Leo entre lagrimas**_

_**-e...esta bien... ¿pero que hago con Ren?**_

_**-el no tiene que saber que su hermana esta en peligro de muerte...no ahora...será mejor que le digas que espere en su casa...que nosotros llegaremos con noticias de su Hermana-decía poniéndose una camisa de botones y secando sus lagrimas**_

_**Bara estaba perpleja ante la actitud de su hermano mayor... el la estaba cambiando por Lin...LA ESTABA CAMBIANDO POR UNA MOCOSA**_

_**-oye...se lo que piensas...y no te estoy cambiando por ella...simplemente me preocupo por alguien... ¿es eso pecado?-decía algo molesto Leonard**_

_**-claro que no hermano, yo, lo siento- fingiendo tristeza, que realmente le salía bastante bien**_

_**-OK...entonces ponte algo...hará frió esta noche...vamos...tenemos que ir antes de...bueno solo ve a ponerte algo...saldremos enseguida-decía leonard mas tranquilo mientras le daba un beso a su hermana y salía de su habitación**_

_**La chica va a ponerse un simple vestido, estaba furiosa. No quería saber nada de Lin en esos momentos. No quería saber nada de nadie más. Sabía que Lin le estaba arrebatando a su hermano... a su amante**_

_**Leonard baja hacia donde estaba Ren tomando un refresco y comiendo galletas**_

_**Oye ren... dime una cosa...estas viviendo con Lin?**_

_**-ah? no, yo vivo con mis abuelos en Italia, vine acá porque nos llamo la doctora Benson, Mis abuelos vendrán mañana**_

_**-OK...te llevare a la casa de Lin...esperaras ahí nosotros iremos a verla...-decía un mas tranquilo Leonard**_

_**-¿que dices? ¿Estas de acuerdo?-decía Leonard mientras bara se le une**_

_**-esta bien, ya quiero conocer la casa de mi hermana- decía emocionado**_

_**-estas lista bara?**_

_**Bara sale de su trance y le responde**_

_**-a, si, anda vamos**_

_**Residencia Castello 05:00 p.m.**_

_**- ¿así es que esta es la casa de mi hermana?**_

_**. -si...esta es...siéntete cómodo...nosotros regresaremos en cuanto podamos...-decía un Leonard tranquilo pero preocupado**_

_**Hospital estatal 05:30 p.m.**_

_**Los gemelos se apresuraron a buscar a alguien que les pudiera dar información sobre donde estaba Lin**_

_**- y si mejor vamos a preguntarle a Tsuki?- decía Bara ya cansada**_

_**-estoy seguro que alguien tiene que saber...no es necesario preguntarle a Tsuki...-decía leonard algo molesto**_

_**Hay promesas que se hacen para ser cumplidas… y otras que se hacen para romperse… mas sin embargo… la promesa que jamás se romperá, será la de venganza…**_

_**Capitulo 11**_

_**Promesas...**_

_**Hospital Estatal**_

_**5:40 PM**_

_**-¿L...Lin?... ¿que demonioste ha pasado?- pregunta un asustado Leonard, al ver el estado de la peliblanca y tenia motivos de asustarse**_

_**La apariencia de aquella chica era deplorable... su rostro estaba pálido y demacrado, sus ojos estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas, su respiración era audible aunque las ventanas de la habitación estuviesenabiertas. La pequeña Lin estaba muriendo de manera dolorosa y lenta, Leonard se acerca a ella e intenta despertarla, mas sin embargo la chica no respondía**_

_**-por favor...Lin...despierta-decía Leonard con un sentimiento de culpa...el sabia que esto era su culpa**_

_**Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, ya que Lin despertaba lentamente, bastante débil**_

_**-Lin! dime... ¿que te paso?**_

_**-L...Leo...-su voz apenas era audible- yo...no...**_

_**-dime aquí estoy pequeña Lin...-decía con voz cortada**_

_**-yo... voy a... morir- decía derramando lagrimas, su voz era débil, cansada, triste...**_

_**-no...Tu no morirás...te queda mucho tiempo por vivir-decía tratándola de convencer de lo**_

_**Contrario y al mismo tiempo convencerse a si mismo**_

_**- yo... tengo una enfermedad mortal... y... me queda poco...**_

_**-eso quiere Tsuki que creas...no le hagas caso...-decía mientras le toma la mano**_

_**-no...Tsuki no me lo dijo... fue... la doctora Benson...- ella sabia la triste verdad...sabia que no le quedaba mucho**_

_**-tal vez sea solo exageraciones...ya sabes lo que hacen los doctores hacen que todo suene doloroso y fatal-decía aun tratando de convencerla**_

_**Lin se levanta...aunque no debía hacerlo pero tenia que saber algo necesitaba saber si leo la quería como ella lo quería a el**_

_**-¿con quien crees que hablas?- decía furiosa- ¿que crees que pensaba estudiar en cuanto terminara la preparatoria?**_

_**-oye...yo lo dije solamente para hacerte sentir mejor!- intentando no enojarse**_

_**- se bien que me queda poco...así es que te pido no me tengas lastima**_

_**-OK...eso es lo que quieres eso tendrás**_

_**-decía Leonard tranquilo sabiendo que ella ocultaba una pregunta para el**_

_**-Leo...**_

_**-dime...Lin-**_

_**-la verdad...NADA-decía un poco indignado la pregunta comprometía su amor por su hermana**_

_**-¿nada?- preguntaba algo confusa... ese nada significaba que tampoco amistad**_

_**-exactamente...para mi simplemente fue lastima...-decía en un tono de voz que el conocía muy bien...era el mismo tipo de tono que usa Tsuki siempre que se refería a Lin...**_

_**Lin estaba atónita, eso quería decir que todo fue una mentira... una lagrima resbala por su mejilla, su corazón se había hecho trizas**_

_**Leo parecía una copia de Tsuki en ese instante era insensible a la tristeza de Lin...**_

_**-otra cosa...ya no soy tu perro faldero...y nunca fui tu perro lazarillo- decía un poco molesto Leo **_

_**- yo... jamás te considere eso... yo te quería como amigo Leo... EL UNICO AMIGO QUE TENIA - rompiéndose en lágrimas, su ya débil corazón estaba fragmentado, ya no podía soportar el dolor**_

_**-claro...yo también le llame amistad...pero Tu hermano fue a mi casa buscando TU perro lazarillo!-decía mas molesto**_

_**Esas palabras le habían llegado como un rayo de esperanza... su hermano menor estaba ahí. El único de su familia que jamás le había criticado**_

_**-¿Ren esta aquí?, ¿Ren vino a Estados Unidos?- pregunta Lin emocionada**_

_**-si...esta en tu casa...le dijimos que esperara...-decía sin darle importancia..**_

_**-Ren esta aquí.... mi hermano esta aquí... el ha venido a visitarme...- decía Lin con una sonrisa débil**_

_**-si esta aquí....lastima que no puedes verlo...-decía sin sentir algo en lo mas mínimo**_

_**Ese comentario le había llegado en lo más profundo del corazón, le había herido demasiado**_

_**-ya que... ya que no sientes nada por mi... ¿puedo pedirte algo?**_

_**- yo... quiero un beso...- dice la pequeña algo tímida y asustada**_

_**-no siento nada por ti... ¿por que tengo que besarte?-decía un molesto Leo**_

_**-yo...solo quería saber que se sentía... antes de morir... pero... si no quieres besarme... entonces, no hay problema- decía bajando la cabeza**_

_**La pequeña Lin estaba al borde de la desesperación...su vista se había ido y ahora el único amigo que había conocido en su vida le había dicho que no sentía nada por ella, sin mas decir Lin le pide una ultima cosa a Leo**_

_**-¿que es lo que quieres pedirme?-decía Leo algo molesto**_

_**-mátame...- decía en susurro, con la vista baja**_

_**-¿que te mate?- Leo no sabia que responder era claro que aunque no sentía nada por ella no la odiaba como para poder quitarle la vida estaba totalmente sorprendido por la petición de la pequeña Lin**_

_**- por favor.... por favor...- derramando lagrimas silenciosas, incontenibles.**_

_**-es cierto que no siento nada por ti...pero no puedo quitarte la vida- decía un piadoso Leo**_

_**- ¿ahora resulta que no puedes? finges amistad y ahora ¿no puedes matarme?- comenzando a alterarse de sobre manera**_

_**-OYE yo no quiero ser el que se tiña las manos con sangre inocente!!!- decía Leo enojado y acto seguido le lanza una cachetada-CONTROLATE-gritaba Leo enfurecido ante la actitud de Lin**_

_**La ya de por si ensombrecida mirada de Lin se llena de lagrimas, estaba adolorida, en ese instante...solo quería morir**_

_**-creo que Bara quería verte...veré si aun desea hacerlo- decía un molesto Leo mientras buscaba a su hermana en el pasillo**_

_**-Bara...se breve por favor...- decía Leo a su hermana quien esperaba para ver a Lin por ultima vez**_

_**-Pero... ¿que sucede? ¿Esta muy mal?**_

_**-no...Simplemente se breve- le dice su hermano algo tranquilo**_

_**-este bien- dice tragando saliva y entrando a la habitación silenciosamente**_

_**-valla que estas en mal estado Lin....-bromeaba un poco Bara sin saber el estado psicológico de la pequeña Lin**_

_**Lin voltea a donde escuchaba la voz, estaba sumamente deprimida.**_

_**-¿Lin...soy yo...Bara...no me ves?-Bara estaba sin conocimiento de la perdida de la visión de Lin**_

_**-¿que acaso Leo no te lo dijo?- decía con sarcasmo una muy furiosa Lin**_

_**-Últimamente...he estado en otro mundo...es decir...no he estado poniendo atención a todo-decía una sincera Bara**_

_**- si... puedo darme cuenta... y dime Bara... ¿quien era el que te lastimaba aquella noche?**_

_**-¿aquella noche? a que te refieres...-decía una confundida Bara**_

_**- aquella tarde mejor dicho... después de clases... gritabas desesperada por ayuda**_

_**-estaba actuando para una obra...no había nada de que preocuparse-mentía una ahora algo molesta Bara**_

_**-mientes... ¿quien te lastimo?- decía tratando de sacarle la información**_

_**-no me estaban lastimando- decía una molesta Bara ella sabia que si Lin decía algo...Leo iría a la cárcel**_

_**- se que mientes...lo escucho en tu voz... no puedes engañarme...- le reprimía la pequeña Lin molesta**_

_**-oye...no eres nadie para interrogarme... ¿dime es este tu tanque de oxigeno?- decía una molesta pero sonriente Bara**_

_**- ¿que pretendes? ¿matarme? me harías un gran favor, así es que hazlo... ciérralo**_

_**-no lo cerrare...no aun...quiero que me respondas algo antes de poner fin a tu sufrimiento italiana de segunda...-Bara empezaba a sonar cada vez mas cínica y maquiavélica estaba decidida a sacar hasta la ultima gota de información de Lin a como diese lugar**_

_**- con la condición que tu respondas a lo que yo te pregunte**_

_**-entiendo...FUE LEO...el me estaba lastimando...pero luego aprendí a disfrutar cada momento de ese dolor...algo que tu no podrás disfrutar...¡NUNCA!-mientras removía la cinta adhesiva que sostenía la intravenosa de Lin**_

_**Un gemido de dolor escapa de la boca de Lin y una sonrisa sale de sus labios**_

_**- ahora entiendo... pero ¿sabes? estas enferma... tienes síndrome de Estocolmo querida...pero ahora dime... que quieres que te diga- aguantando la punzada en el brazo**_

_**-ENFERMA...parece que no lo entiendes...lo que de verdad siento es amor por mi hermano...y no es por que el me haya lastimado...simplemente es quien me apoya al 100% en todo...- mientras saca la aguja de la intravenosa del brazo de Lin**_

_**- eso no es amor... es algo irracional...y vas a terminar muy mal...- decía una Lin agonizante**_

_**-¿crees que dejare que mueras sin que antes me des una respuesta?... ¡Piénsalo dos veces!-insertando la intravenosa en el estomago de Lin- Ahora me dirás...lo que quiero saber...quiero que me digas que era para ti mi hermano....-decía mientras movía la aguja con fuerza**_

_**- para mi... Fue la única amistad... la única persona en la que confíe... y debo decir... - aguantando el grito de dolor... el sudor recorría por su frente y mejillas, mas sin embargo... en su rostro había una triste sonrisa-que mi primer amor...**_

_**-¿PRIMER AMOR?.... ¿estas segura de lo que dices?...ahora escucha y escúchame bien...quiero que esto te lo lleves a la tumba...mi hermano jamás querría una niñata como tu-saca la aguja ensangrentada y la lleva al pecho de Lin- ahora no me queda mas remedio...que darte un poco de dolor antes de matarte-insertando la aguja y moviéndola de un lado al otro haciendo un camino de sangre por donde la aguja había pasado**_

_**el grito de Lin no se hace de esperar, el dolor era terrible e insoportable en esos momentos, mas sin embargo aun pudo decirle unas palabras...**_

_**- y ¿sabes? .... Leo besa tan bien...sus labios saben tan dulces...**_

_**-en serio deseas morir italianucha...esta bien...cumpliré tu deseo-saca la aguja del pecho deformado de la pequeña y la deja incrustada en uno de sus ojos mientras que con las ropas de Lin le amarra pies y manos y agarra un bisturí que habían dejado olvidado una de las enfermeras y le corta las muñecas y los tobillos para que se desangre y por ultimo le cierra el oxigeno-si no mueres desangrada...la falta de oxigeno y el suero en tu cerebro lo hará...como se dice...ah si...ANDIAMO...IDIOTA-mientras se limpia la sangre y sale de la habitación con su hermano**_

_**al otro lado del pasillo un chico estaba paralizado el terror... había escuchado los gritos...había escuchado las conversaciones...**_

_**el pequeño Ren corre desesperado por el pasillo y entra a la habitación de su hermana mayor, desesperado, temiendo lo peor...**_

_**el pequeño Ren baja su mirada y deja sus lagrimas caer... sus lagrimas de odio, rencor, melancolía, tristeza...impotencia... recorrían su blanco rostro**_

_**- pase lo que pase.... juro que te vengare...te juro...te prometo que te vengare Lin....- decía el pequeño albino, apretando sus puños y dejando sus lagrimas correr**_

_**Leo entra a la habitacion oyendo los gritos de su hermana**_

_**-¿que has hecho?-le preguntaba Leo a Bara**_

_**- yo... nada... lo siento...**_

_**-te oi gritar...dime la verdad-**_

_**- lo siento... estaba dormida y tuve una pesadilla -decia con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, estaba asustada**_

_**ok...tengo que salir...a comprar los boletos de avion...- decia Leo mientras besaba a su hermana y le abrazaba y se preparaba para retirarse cuando su movil suena**_

_**-hola leo querido...me parece que estas en graves problemas- decia una burlona Tsuki mientras veia por la television una noticia sobre un asesinato en el hospital estatal**_

_**- a que te refieres?- le pregunta un confundido Leonard**_

_**-pues veras querido...una interna en cierto hospital fue hallada mutilada y desconectada de su tanque de oxigeno...y puesto que tu estabas en el hospital en el momento preciso que paso el asesinato...-decia Tsuki un poco divertida**_

_**-que? a que interna te refieres? hablas de Lin?- preguntaba molesto**_

_**-oye....no he dicho nombre...solo estoy diciendo que puede que te esten vigilando querido...bueno solo eso queria decirte...Ah si ves a Bara por ahi...dile que la espero en mi casa...-decia Tsuki antes de colgar**_

_**-Lin ya murio? que... que mal...- decia para si mismo guardando el celular**_

_**-¡maldita arpía!,¡como puede darse cuenta de todo! y mas ¿como demonios puede decir que yo he asesinado a alguien?-se cuestionaba Leonard sin darse cuenta que bara habia estado espiandolo**_

_**- ¿Leo?... esta todo bien?- preguntaba asomándose**_

_**-Hubo un asesinato en el hospital...y Tsuki piensa que estoy involucrado....como demonios piensa eso luego de que....-decia Leo quien se detiene antes de revelar que se acostaba con ella solo para impedir que revele su acto de violacion en contra de su hermana**_

_**-luego de que, Leo?**_

_**-luego de que arreglé que tambien ella fuese mayor de edad...-mintiendole a su hermana pero a la misma vez diciendo la verdad**_

_**-a ella tambien? wow, pero... ella tiene a su mama , o no?- preguntaba Bara algo confusa**_

_**-si...pero veras...los Benson tienen una casa en japon...ademas, Bara te tengo una sorpresa-**_

_**- que es? - no muy entusiassmada- anda, dime-**_

_**-Luego de que dejemos bangkok...nos dirigimos a japon...a vivir permanentemente-decia mientras le sonreia tiernamente a su hermana**_

_**-a japon.... me gusta la idea- decia pensativa- estariamos alejados de todo...viviriamos tranquilos**_

_**-entonces...empaca luego de que regreses de darle esto a Tsuki-mientras le entrega un sobre de manila que tiene su mayoria de edad- ahora...tengo que comprar nuestros boletos...te amo Bara-mientras cerraba la puerta**_

_**- ire a ver a Tsuki...- apretando el sobre contra su pecho- a mi querida Tsuki...**_

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_**EL FIN DEL INVIERNO**_

_**Residencia Benson 05:30 p.m**_

_**el aroma en la residencia Benson era delicioso era un olor a dos amantes que estaban a punto de terminar con su acto de amor...Bara Smith y Tsuki Benson estaban en medio de una sesion frenetica de sexo sin presedentes de solo sentir la piel de la otra en la suya propia llenaba de mucha lujuria a ambas todo iba perfecto hasta que algo le cruzo por la mente a bara.**_

_**-mañana...se acabara todo ¿cierto?-decia Bara algo triste**_

_**-¿a que te refieres? Acaso ya no quieres seguir con lo nuestro?-decia Tsuki fingiendo un poco de tristeza**_

_**-a que mañana nos olvidamos de este pueblucho....de todas estas situaciones traumaticas...y de los recuerdos que nos....- se interrumpia Bara**_

_**-¿atormentan?..-continuaba Tsuki,-dime querida ¿que es lo que te atormenta?-preguntaba Tsuki**_

_**-no...no es nada- decia una timida Bara**_

_**-vamos...yo se que pasa algo-decia Tsuki mientras se acercaba hacia Bara**_

_**-es que..Leo esta muy preocupado por lo que le paso a Lin....-decia Bara **_

_**-¿por que el pequeño Leo se molesta por algo que ni le interesaba?-decia Tsuki en tono de repulsion, ella sabia que Leo en realidad se interesaba por Lin y que fue su pequeño encuentro lo que hizo que Leo detestara a Lin**_

_**-bueno....no lo se pero creo que tengo que ir a empacar...¿nos veremos en el aeropuerto?-preguntaba Bara mientras se ponia su ropa**_

_**-aunque odio levantarme temprano, me despertare para acompañarte-decia Tsuki mientras le daba un beso a Bara y veia como esta se retiraba**_

_**Residencia Smith 07:00 p.m**_

_**Leo Smith se encontraba en la mesa de comedor revisando las cuentas y tomando un poco de soda...el ambiente era tranquilo la dulce melodia de el himno a la alegria inundaba la casa de los Smith pero esa tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un ruido que venia de la cocina**_

_**-¿Que demonios sera eso?-se pregunto Leo mientras dejaba su lapicero e iba a revisar la cocina**_

_**en la cocina no habia nadie pero una piedra había atravesado la ventana y una voz que parecia de niño se acercaba a Leo lentamente diciendo**_

_**-Eres un asesino despiadado ¿lo sabias?-decia un pequeño chiquillo**_

_**-¿Como entraste aquí?-decia Leo sin darse vuelta**_

_**-por la puerta delantera....ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana-decia el chiquillo mientras empuñaba un cuchillo y se disponia a apuñalar a Leo**_

_**-¿Len?....-preguntaba Leo a un Len cegado por la furia**_

_**Len solo sonreia sadicamente mientras se acercaba a Leo**_

_**-Len...tranquilizate...-decia Leo temiendo por su vida**_

_**-¿como calmarme si tu eres el maldito que asesino y torturo a mi hermana?-decia Len aun mas alterado de lo que estaba**_

_**-yo no asesine a Lin....-decia mientras intentaba calmar a Len**_

_**-mientes...yo escuche como la torturabas.....-decia mientras aceleraba el paso**_

_**Len se abalanzo sobre Leo apuñalandolo en un costado, Leo agarro la cabeza del pequeño Len y lo levanto**_

_**-Pagaras muy caro por eso DESGRACIADO ANIMAL-gritaba Leo mientras tiraba a Len hacia el suelo y le puso un pie para que no se moviera**_

_**-¿Quieres volver a ver a tu hermana?....muy bien yo te concedere el deseo de que te reunas con esa PERRA-decia Leo mientras agarraba varios cuchillos de la cocina**_

_**-Le...Leo....-intentaba hablar el pequeño Len**_

_**-¿que es lo que quieres animal?-preguntaba Leo**_

_**-misericordia....-decia a punto de llorar Len**_

_**-¿misericordia? Eso pideselo a cualquiera menos a mi.....me has apuñalado, acusado, OSASTE ESPIAR A MI HERMANA.....mereces la muerte....y aunque no haya matado a tu hermana fisicamente...si acabe con su corazon...pero no por eso soy un asesino-decia mientras empezaba a agarrar un cuchillo clavandoselo en la mano a Len**_

_**-espero que seas resistente niño.....-decia Leo mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Len y sonreia sadicamente mientras agarraba otro cuchillo y se lo clavaba en la otra mano a Len-ahora tu final....-mientras toma un cuchillo grande y decapita a Len.**_

_**Tiempo despues Leo habia limpiado todo y para ocultar el cuerpo lo habia enterrado en el jardin justo cuando Bara llegaba Leo se habia quitado la camisa cubierta de sangre**_

_**-¿que te ha pasado?-preguntaba Bara ante la apariencia de su hermano, tenia una sonrisa de satisfaccion pero una satisfaccion dada por un asesinato ella conocia muy bien ese sentimiento de alivio**_

_**-nada...ve a empacar...salimos a primera hora mañana....-decia serio Leo mientras iba a su cuarto**_

_**Bara sabia que su hermano habia hecho algo pero no queria preguntar por temor a que se enojara**_

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Falso Comienzo**_

_**Residencia Benson Tokio Japón**_

_**Los gemelos habían ido a Bangkok sin rastro de sus padres por lo que deciden irse un día antes a Japón**_

_**-¡como es posible! los buscamos en todo el lugar del accidente ¿como es posible de que dos cuerpos no estén?- decía leo angustiado de como no habían encontrado los cuerpos de sus padres en el lugar del accidente**_

_**- hermano....- decía una sumisa Bara**_

_**Los ataques de su hermano la ponían de muchos nervios, temía que fuera a ponerse violento o algo por el estilo.**_

_**-iré a caminar un momento...no me sigas-decía serio Leo su disgusto era obvio su viaje a Tailandia fue en vano...al menos tenia una esperanza de que si los encontraban Bara seria feliz pero ahora...están en un nuevo país, nueva sociedad, en fin nuevo estilo de vida**_

_**Leo había escuchado que la sobreviviente de los asesinatos del 14 de febrero estaba de nuevo en Japón tenia que ver por sus propios ojos la escena de ese crimen que tanto le interesaba a su hermana...tenia que darle algo en que distraerse de la tristeza de no haber podido darle el ultimo adiós a sus padres**_

_**Mientras Leo recorría las calles de Tokio se encontró a si mismo perdido entre la multitud cuando una voz dulce y tierna le pregunto**_

_**-¿buscas algo?**_

_**-si...veras soy nuevo en la ciudad...mas bien en el país y pues en America me di cuenta de unos asesinatos perpetrados el 14 de febrero de este año...quisiera ir al lugar donde se dieron-decía Leo algo tranquilo sin saber que la joven con quien hablaba era la sobreviviente de aquella noche**_

_**- yo puedo llevarte... pero ¿porque tienes tanto interés?- le pregunta tranquila y confusa a la vez**_

_**-por mi hermana...veras ella es algo curiosa y ese día que escuchamos de la noticia se indigno tanto de como la sospechosa pudo hacer algo tan atroz y mas si estaba enamorada-decía Leo mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de la joven**_

_**- se hacen muchas locuras por amor, ¿sabes?**_

_**-dímelo a mi....he hecho muchas cosas por amor...-decía algo distante Leo mientras se disponía a caminar con la joven**_

_**- ¿tu que has hecho?**_

_**-pues...me dirás enfermo pero...he hecho que mi hermana sea la única en mi vida-**_

_**- cada uno ama a su manera... y hace que lo amen a su manera- decía la chica viendo pensativa al cielo- la dañaste, ¿cierto?**_

_**-creo que si...la he oído hablando sola...además tengo el presentimiento que su amiga esta detrás de todo esto...-**_

_**- ¿ella te la esta robando?**_

_**-no creo que ella nos esta usando para complacer sus deseos sexuales....además que ella es un poco mimada pero lo que hizo con ese pequeño niño....-decía Leo mientras recordaba al pequeño Len muerto por sus propias manos**_

_**-¿y tu que has hecho por amor?-decía Leo buscando confianza en la joven**_

_**- yo hice cosas terribles...cosas de las cuales no me gusta contar- poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y mostrándole una sonrisa tierna**_

_**-no creo que hayas matado o algo por el estilo-decía algo divertido Leo**_

_**La chica suelta una risita tímida**_

_**- he hecho muchas cosas por amor**_

_**-soy Leonard Smith...puedes decirme Leo... ¿y tu eres?-**_

_**-mi nombre es Kotonoha- decía la chica sin ánimos de decir su apellido, temía que le descubrieran**_

_**-mucho gusto Kotonoha... ¿chan? ¿Así se dice cierto? es que mi japonés no es tan bueno...aun tengo que pulir algunas cosas... ¿dime sabes donde esta la escena de los asesinatos? quiero ver ese lugar...seguro tiene mucha historia...-decía Leo mientras miraba los ojos de Kotonoha**_

_**La chica asiente y con algo de pesadez lo conduce por las calles, llevándolo primero al departamento**_

_**-así que aquí fue el primero...-decía Leo mirando el departamento vacío el olor a sangre de hace unos meses se había ido pero las cosas de quien en vida fuese Makoto aun estaban en el departamento-dime... ¿por que murió?-preguntaba Leo mientras miraba sin tocar nada el departamento**_

_**-el quiso jugar con 2 mujeres... aunque realmente solo amaba a una d ellas, el tuvo que dejarla por una falsa responsabilidad**_

_**-debió ser muy doloroso para la chica que de verdad amaba...OK pero esto no podría ser un lugar para que mi hermana viniera...es propiedad privada...según recuerdo el segundo asesinato ocurrió en un lugar publico...-decía Leo agradecido con Kotonoha**_

_**- así es... fue en una escuela cercana hace, quieres ir?- le pregunta la chica de manera seria**_

_**-claro...si es posible ir...-decía Leo mientras le abría la puerta a la joven con una sonrisa saliendo de sus labios era la primera sonrisa sincera que salía de sus labios desde que Tsuki había entrado a su vida**_

_**La chica lo conduce en silencio hacia la escuela, y de ahí hasta la azotea, aquellas azoteas que le llevaban recuerdos a Leo**_

_**-esto me trae recuerdos...agridulces....-decía Leo recordando aquella tarde con su hermana**_

_**- ¿recuerdos?- preguntaba la chica confundida y entristecida, aquella azotea era e lugar...**_

_**-si...recuerdos...pero no son placenteros...veras...para evitar que la amiga de mi hermana fuera lo único en que ella pensara, tuve que hacer lo mas horrible que un hermano puede hacerle a su hermana- decía Leo a punto de llorar**_

_**- pudiste haber hablado con ella, ¿sabes?**_

_**-ella...su amiga...pues creo que ella mato a mi mejor amiga...-Leo estaba arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho en America...estaba a punto de decidir contarle lo que había hecho a Kotonoha**_

_**-entonces porque no la denuncias, no hay nada peor que la muerte de un amigo**_

_**-dime...me guardarías un secreto... ¿si te lo dijera?**_

_**-por supuesto, no tengo porque revelar nada, yo también tengo secretos- le decía sonriéndole con ternura, tal madre que escucha a su hijo confesar romper un florero**_

_**-viole a mi hermana...su mejor amiga me obligo a acostarme con ella....luego le dije a mi mejor amiga...que la detestaba pero no era así-empieza a llorar-ella tenia una enfermedad terminal tenia cáncer en sus ojos...ELLA SOÑABA CON TRABAJAR DE DOCTORA! pero yo le destruí su corazón y alguien la asesino....luego con mis propias manos asesine a su hermano...solo por que el me acuso de haber asesinado a su hermana....Kotonoha...que tengo que hacer...dime ¿QUE DEMONIOS TENGO QUE HACER?-decía Leo en un llanto que venia de su arrepentido corazón**_

_**La chica se acerca con total tranquilidad y toma el rostro del chico, acariciándole un poco y secándole las lagrimas**_

_**- tienes que decirle... ella tiene derecho a saber...**_

_**-¿no tienes miedo de mi? acabo de confesarte que soy un violador y un asesino....y aun así me miras como un humano siendo yo un monstruo...-decía Leo sorprendido de la actitud de la joven**_

_**- no eres un monstruo... aun sientes remordimiento, así es que no dejas de ser humano... el verdadero monstruo aquí es el que cometió estos terribles actos y que en este momento no siente remordimiento alguno**_

_**-¿estas diciendo...que el que cometió los asesinatos...sigue libre?...dime si tu los hubieras hecho ¿sentirías remordimientos?**_

_**- no creo... aquella chica mintió y acabo con una hermosa relación...una que pudo haber tenido un final feliz**_

_**-OK...Kotonoha...ten suerte en tu vida....espero verte por aquí muy pronto...ah tal vez venga un día de estos con mi hermana...pero para eso tendré que decirle lo que he hecho-decía Leo decidido a decirle que el fue quien lastimo psicológicamente a Lin y que el se acostó con Tsuki solo para protegerla de un internamiento**_

_**- ve... y se feliz, y no dejes que te atrapen...**_

_**-no lo are...-mientras se dirigía a la casa de Tsuki**_

_**Residencia Benson 02:00 P.m.**_

_**Bara estaba probándose Ropa de su hermano puesto que ella no había traído ropa para dormir mientras que Tsuki se estaba bañando**_

_**-demonios...y pensar que tengo a los gemelos para mi sola....pero justo cuando quería jugar con los dos el tonto de Leo sale para caminar....como si no hubiese caminado mucho en Bangkok...-decía una enojada Tsuki mientras Bara escuchaba y empezaba a ponerse ropa de su hermano para saber que hacia Leo cuando iba a casa de Tsuki**_

_**-Bueno...que se le hará...al menos tengo a mi Bara para estar ocupada un momento... ¡Bara querida! ¿Estas ahí?-preguntaba Tsuki**_

_**- aquí…- decía un chico rubio posado sobre las escaleras…- y ¿i mejor yo ocupo su lugar?**_

_**capitulo 15**_

_**dolorosos secretos: una muerte silenciosamente anunciada**_

_**-Bara querida estas ahi?-preguntaba Tsuki saliendo del baño**_

_**-Ella no esta... pero yo si - decia un provocativo chico parado al pie de la escalera**_

_**-¡Le...Leo....que demonios haces aqui...pense que habias salido!-decia una sorprendida Tsuki**_

_**este simplemente sonrie y le tiene la mano**_

_**-don...¿donde esta Bara?-dijo Tsuki aun sorprendida antes de darle un beso**_

_**este simplemente le calla con el dedo indice en los labios... y una sonrisa seductora**_

_**-que..¿que haces?-sintiendo las manos del chico en su cuerpo**_

_**este le da un beso en el cuello.... uno de sus seductores besos...**_

_**Le...o-suspiraba Tsuki al borde de perder la razon por la pasion que sentia por las caricias del chico**_

_**el joven sonrie de manera triste y le roba un suave y tierno beso a su amante**_

_**-vamos a la cama, ahora mismo...quiero repetir lo de aquella tarde- decia una tsuki cegada por el deseo que le provocaba el chico**_

_**el chico se da la vuelta y se encamina a la habitacion en silencio.**_

_**la chica siguio a su amante hacia la habitacion deseando su calor**_

_**-Leo...te deseo-decia Tsuki con cierta ansiedad**_

_**este entra a la habitacion en pleno silencio... como si no tuviera nada mas que decir, entra de manera lenta y antes de que aquella fogosa chica pudiera entrar , le cierra la purta en la cara de un golpe fuerte**_

_**-¡oye! ¡idiota que demonios estas haciendo!-decia enojada Tsuki**_

_**aquel al que Tsuki le gritaba habia dejado de ser Leonard Smith al quitarse la ropa y se convirtio en Bara Smith al estar desnuda...**_

_**Frete al espejo Bara no se vio a ella misma... si no al vivo reflejo de su hermano y comprendio.**_

_**Comprendio todo... se dio cuenta de su triste realidad.**_

_**la chica tomo su ropa de manera lenta y se la puso; para cuando salio de aquella habitacion era de nuevo Bara Smith, la joven timida y retraida, que amaba los dulces y que estaba depresiva y de luto ante la perdida de sus padres. con paso lento , pero decidido sale de la habitacion. Dispuesta a darle fin a su mentira.**_

_**-por un demonio bara....¿como pudiste? eres una maldita ¿sabias?-decia muy enojada Tsuki**_

_**La joven no prestaba atencion, caminaba por el pasillo con una melancolica sonrisa. Feliz al saber que todo su sufrimiento llegaria a su fin.**_

_**mientras tanto Leonard Smith se apresuraba a llegar a casa para revelarle absolutamente todo a su hermana pero justamente cuando llegaba veia como ella salia con una sonrisa en su rostro**_

_**-¿que te pasa?-le preguntaba Leo a su hermana**_

_**Bara sonrie y le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermano mayor y se retira**_

_**-Bara...¡espera!, ¿puedo ir contigo? tengo algo que confesarte-decia Leo deseoso de caminar a lado de su hermana como lo solia hacer en america**_

_**la chica acepta moviendo la cabeza; queria darle a su hermano el gusto por ultima vez, porque ella no volveria a caer , nunca, jamas, en su red**_

_**-quiero que veas un lugar...recien vengo de ahi...pero antes...tengo que decir que yo....-intentaba agarrar valor para decirle a su hermana-yo....me acoste con Tsuki luego que paso lo nuestro por primera vez-dijo Leo con sinceridad en su corazon**_

_**La sonrisa de Bara no desaparecia, seguia ahi.... fija... sin cambios.... la chica lo escuchaba atentamente**_

_**-quiero decirte que fue por chantaje...ella me obligo a hacerlo si no me entregaria a la policia...fue para protegerte y abslolutamente todo lo nuestro fue real-decia Leo tomando la mano de su hermana**_

_**La chica seguia somnriendo, sin cambiar su gelida expresion, toma la mano de su hermano y la besa delicadamente. Su mente estaba en blanco... estaba decidida.**_

_**-Bara...ahora ven quiero que veas un lugar- decia Leo mientras le mostraba a Bara el camino para llegar a la escuela donde paso el segundo asesinato el 14 de febrero-**_

_**la chica sigue a su hermano hasta el lugar mncionado, aun sin preguntar a donde... aun con la mente en blanco y esa gelida expresion**_

_**Leo recordaba por donde lo habia llevado Kotonoha hasta llegar a la escuela en donde aun estaba Kotonoha con la mirada perdida**_

_**la chica vagaba con la mirada... pensando en aquellos bellos dias soleados que habia pasado junto su amado y que ahora.... eran lluviosos**_

_**el chico la miraba estaba sorprendido su hermana no escuchaba lo que el acababa de decirle entonces cuando llegaban cerca de la escuela hacia donde se dirigian, Bara le tomo la mano a su hermano y con un aire de frialdad dijo-hasta pronto hermano se feliz con Tsuki- luego de decir eso entro en el edificio su hermano estaba paralizado ante tales palabras no podia moverse.**_

_**Bara subio hasta la azotea donde hace exactamente un año atrás habia perdido la vida una chica de su edad por motivos aun desconocidos , bara camino en circulos por aquella escena tratando de saber que paso ahí, cuando de repente una voz dulce le detuvo, -asi que tu eres Bara- dijo la tranquila voz que se ocultaba detrás de la puerta de la azotea,-si soy yo y tu ¿ quien eres?- dijo Bara saliendo del trance que tenia,-una amiga de tu hermano- respondia la chica que ahora caminaba hacia ella,-debes cuidarte, la ultima amiga de tu hermano termino degollada- decia en tono desafiante Bara, -tranquila-decia la chica misteriosa-no tengo intencion alguna de quitarte a tu hermano- Bara empezo a llorar y entre un llanto profundo dice-¿Qué sabes sobre lo que tenia con mi hermano?- la chica sonrie dulcemente-¿Cómo no saberlo? Es decir…alguien que cuide de ti haciendote un daño pero un daño benigno al final, por cierto…soy Kotonoha- dijo la chica extendiendo su mano en señal de amistad-yo no necesito mas amigos acabare con esta farsa de una vez por todas-dijo Bara en medio de su llanto,¿-por que deseas manchar mas de sangre este lugar?¿ Por que tiene que ver este cielo la misma escena pero con una variante?¿por que demonios el pasado que por mucho tiempo trate de olvidar no se ha escapado del todo?-decia Kotonoha mientras intentaba persuadir a Bara de no acabar con su vida,-¿quieres saber el por que? Simplemente por que mi amado hermano tenia razon todo este tiempo, la que pense que era la persona para mi¡ me traiciono! Ella me hizo el monstruo que soy,¡ ella me metio el odio hacia la pequeña Lin! ¡YO ASESINE A ESA PEQUEÑA! Mis manos le quitaron la vida-decia Bara en un momento de remordimiento, del mismo tipo de remordimiento enfermizo que tuvo Leo antes pero que ahora atacaba a Bara y la convencia de querer acabar con la mentira que significa su vida,-si te hace sentir mejor…yo tambien he asesinado a alguien-dijo Kotonoha en silencio-yo fui quien asesino a aquella chica hace ya un año,¡ YO FUI LA QUE ESCAPO CON LA CABEZA DEL UNICO HOMBRE AL QUE AME! Por un momento pense en desaparecer pero¿ de que sirve? Lo unico que eso demuestra es cobardia, pero tu mi querida Bara no tienes remedio dejare que todo esto fluya en el curso que tenga que fluir ya mis manos se han derramado de sangre una vez y no pienso mancharlas de rojo nunca mas- decia Kotonoha mientras se retiraba dejando a una inexpresiva Bara a punto de dar unos pasos hacia la reja de seguridad, aferrandose a ella y como pudo se puso del lado donde ya no habria vuelta para atrás tenia que hacerlo entre sollozos Bara suelta unas palabras-mi hermano mi amante, los dias que estuvimos juntos han sido hermosos pero Tsuki con su egoismo sadico nos ha contaminado a todos ahora tengo la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas, lo siento pero es la unica forma que se me ocurre-dichas estas palabras se deja ir al vacio abajo Leo miraba sorprendido la caida al vacio de su hermana no podia hacer nada, solo tenia una cosa mas por hacer para que la muerte de su hermana no hubiese sido en vano el tenia que terminar con lo que los habia contaminado el debia exterminar a Tsuki.**_

_**Tsuki aun desnuda y enojada estaba en la sala tratando de explicarse que habia salido mal en sus planes cuando de pronto Leo aparece en la sala con ambas manos detrás de la espalda,-¿y ahora que haces perro faldero? ¿Extrañas a tu ama?-decia Tsuki en tono burlon,-no olvidare lo que me hiciste, lo que hiciste con mi hermana, eres una maldita perra del infierno, ¿acaso nunca te satisface el mal que causas?¡ Ahora Bara esta muerta por tu culpa!-decia llorando Leo sin mostrar sus manos,-ahh ¿si? Y que haras ¿reunirte tu con ella?- decia Tsuki en un tono sarcastico,-no tu te le uniras en el sufrimiento de la muerte- mientras muestra un arma de fuego que habia encontrado en la casa, y apuntando hacia Tsuki dispara varias veces dandole en las piernas y brazos,-¡eres una rata asquerosa Leo!¿ Que me haras?¿dispararme?-decia una Tsuki que se arrastraba por el suelo buscando la salida,-cobarde hasta el final ¿eh?-decia Leo mientras sacaba un cuchillo y empezaba a cortar los miembros de Tsuki uno a uno mientras ella aun estaba con vida ya cuando Tsuki finalmente habia fallecido tiro los miembros a la basura y espero a que la policia llegase.**_

_**Tiempo despues en un manicomio un hombre alto de traje busca a un interno rubio de ojos azules un chico americano encontrado mentalmente inestable luego de ser visto tirando miembros humanos y con lo que parecia ser un rostro femenino en su boca,-¿Eres tu Leonard Smith?- Preguntaba el hombre a un traumatizado Leonard que ahora imaginaba a su hermana,-¿quien quiere saber si soy quien dice usted que soy?¿ Es mas quien demonios es usted?-preguntaba Leo mientras sostenia en sus manos lo unico que le quedaba de su hermana su pendiente,-el nombre es Benson, Hayate Benson, y quiero saber que fue de mi dulce hermana.**_

_**Mientras tanto en america una chica corria a toda velocidad-¡tengo que decirle lo que siento por ella!- mientras llegaba a su destino la chica es detenida por un chico quien le pregunta,-oye Lowell… ¿a quien buscas?-la chica solo le dirigió una sonrisa y entro al salón, una semana después la misma chica aparece muerta aparentemente se suicido del mismo modo en que Bara Smith había acabado con su vida.**_


End file.
